Unnatural Selection
by Vectus
Summary: A young asari maiden visits Afterlife with her parents for a coming of age celebration... and an introduction to a life unlike any she could have imagined. AU with elements of black comedy, featuring an OC protagonist and appearances by canon characters throughout.
1. The Debutante

Linnea Ianthe could not help but flare her biotics across her fingers, bounce on her toes, and grin in excited anticipation as she approached Afterlife. The heavy beat of music filled her chest like a second heartbeat, and she had to resist running on ahead.

A touch on her shoulder kept her in check. "Do you remember everything we told you?"

Linnea rolled her eyes at her asari father. "Obviously. Don't mess with Auntie Aria. Does she know I'm coming?"

"Of course! This is your fortieth birthday dear, a special occasion for _all _of us!"

For her birthday, Linnea was going to live it up and _party_. She had dreamed of Omega for _years _now: the different alien species mingling together, the sensual lights and music, the danger, the lack of rules. The maiden pointed ahead with a wide smile. "Father, I see her!"

Aria T'Loak stood at the entrance to her sanctum, flanked by bodyguards. The Queen looked every bit the part, from her leather outfit to her predatory grin. Aria's arms were raised in a 'V' as she welcomed her guests.

"Auntie Aria! I've missed you!" Linnea ran forward and hugged the asari, followed by a light kiss on her cheek.

"You've grown up Linnea," Aria smiled at the young asari and accepted the affection happily. She glanced down to Linnea's chest. "And out!"

Aria reached out with her index finger and placed it on Linnea's chin, drawing the girl's attention directly to her face. "Everything is ready for you. The VIP room is set up and your parents can stay in the Presidential Suite. We _all _have high expectations for you tonight, Linnea... are you ready?"

The friendly smile shifted into something much more devious and predatory. "I'm ready!"

Aria nodded her approval, "Well, you better be. I still remember your sister's fortieth... What a mess..." Aria looked the girl over again and smiled, "I have high hopes for you, Linnea."

Linnea's mother proudly placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "She's ready Aria. She will not disappoint. Her father and I have been working with her tirelessly."

"She'd better not, raising her has not been cheap!" Her father chimed in sarcastically and then swatted her daughter playfully, shooting the girl a loving smile.

"Alright then, Omega is yours for the taking. Just remember, we'll be watching." Aria marched ahead of the group, and Linnea felt her heady anticipation build as Aria led her visitors to the Afterlife.

* * *

From the VIP suite, Linnea was able to get a clear view of the bar below. There were many different people mingling together, dancing, drinking, escaping whatever problems that they might have. Linnea zeroed in on one in particular: a lovely asari - also young looking - wearing a white armoured lab coat. Linnea could not take her eyes off of her and eagerly looked to her elders for their approval.

"No, not that one." Aria was firm in her veto. "That one will eat you alive. And remember, we never go after other asari unless we are instructed to... or they fuck with you." Aria sneered and gave the unsuspecting target a smile, "Pick another and stay clear of that one."

Linnea frowned, but did as she was told. Another scan of the room and she found exactly what she was looking for. This time, she located a human male who looked about middle aged - who could really tell with humans anyway? More importantly he was desperate and horny - currently trying it on with the bartender - two things that Linnea would use to her advantage. She again pointed out her target and this time got nods of approval from the room.

* * *

The tempo of the music was pounding and the air was thick with desire as Linnea approached the bar and her mark. She used her sex and body language to their fullest as she sauntered up to the man. Linnea leaned in and made sure that the human sitting next to her got a full, unobstructed view of her young, plump breasts, temptingly displayed in an low-cut shirt. Imagining the young asari in the white coat from earlier, Linnea felt her body tingle with pleasure and knew she would be emitting enough pheromones to attract a brain-dead vorcha. The man had no chance against her.

He responded with a large and wanting smile. "Hey. I haven't seen you in here before. Can I buy you a drink?"

Smelling the liquor on him and seeing the sickening way that he eyed her up, Linnea could not help but feel a rush of excitement and a deep desire to show off her talents to the the Queen of Omega. "I'd love one." She licked her lips and took a step closer to the man.

"My name is Kai-"

Before he could finish, Linnea brought her finger to his lips, "Do you really want to spoil the mood? Let's keep it... _mysterious_. Shall we?" Linnea took a sip of her drink, taking great care to wrap her lips around the straw, and seductively looked at the man as she sucked. His mouth actually dropped open a little bit. When he looked ready to burst on the spot, Linnea pointed to a back room that seemed unoccupied and started making her way through the crowd, softly swaying her leather-clad hips. There was no need for her to look behind, for she knew that the desperate human was following.

It was so easy, it almost felt like cheating.

* * *

Aria T'Loak grinned as her omni-tool lit up. Simply relaxing and enjoying her work was a luxury she rarely allowed herself, but of all of the tasks she had to perform as Queen of Omega, this one held a special place in her heart.

She nodded to Linnea's parents, who had been eye-banging Aria's best dancers for the last half an hour. When they didn't respond, Aria cleared her throat. The pair instantly snapped their eyes away from the slowly gyrating, barely-clad human and asari asses, flushing slightly and breaking hand contact. _Horny bitches_, _they were melding! _Right beside Aria on the couch. If their daughter wasn't so special Aria might have done something about it (or joined in) but this was important.

"She's finished." Aria said. Linnea's parents nodded, looking nervously at each other.

It did not take long to cross Omega to the room the young asari had lured the hapless human to - the room Aria had arranged.

The room was a mess. The very _best _kind of mess.

There were clothes strewn across the furniture, and the heady scent of asari arousal everywhere. Maidens like Linnea positively _stank _of sex at the mere promise of it... especially _special _ones like Linnea.

The asari herself was standing in the centre of the room, hands clasped before her, head bowed.

On the bed just behind her, the human lay prone. He was stark naked, whilst Linnea was fully clothed. Aria frowned, but did not say anything.

She slowly made her way to the bed. The human, lying on his back with splayed limbs, looked content.

Aria flickered her gaze down.

_Not that he's got much to be content about, poor fucker._

She leaned over his body, and saw a trace of red across his nose.

The dust was undisturbed by any breath.

The man was dead.

Aria looked back at Linnea, who still did not look up. Aria slowly looked around the room, eyes catching a small pile of red dust on the bedside table. Next to it was a small pouch galactically acknowledged to carry red sand. Aria took a single grain and crushed it between her fingers, before grimacing. It wasn't red sand: it was the much more lethal Minagen X3.

Finally Aria nodded, reasonably satisfied with what had happened. She returned to stand before Linnea, letting venom touch her voice. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"S-sorry, Auntie?" Linnea stumbled.

"You don't get to call me that in here. This is a disgrace!"

Linnea's eyes widened, and she started stammering. Aria cut across her. "This is _clearly _a post-sex scene, but all traces of a partner are conspicuously absent. Any police force would instantly suspect foul play. Did you actually have sex with him?"

The maiden instantly scrunched her face. "Ew, no, of course not! Have you _seen _him?"

Aria scowled. "Well... that's _something _at least. This room _already _stinks of asari, at least you didn't leave anything for a DNA sample. But you've instantly turned this into a murder."

Linnea's parents hung back by the door. They knew better than to interrupt the Pirate Queen. Aria could practically _feel _the worry radiating off of them, but she knew she had to be firm.

"You should have left some female clothes scattered around, and taken some of his, to give the impression you hastily half-dressed and fled after his... _accident._"

She strode close to Linnea, seeing the girl's brilliant blue eyes trembling. "Are there any drugs in his system?"

Linnea nodded, body still shaking in worry.

"How?" Aria demanded.

The maiden instantly gestured to her ample cleavage, speaking nervously. "I... had a concentrated liquid form on my skin. It doesn't get absorbed by us that way, I checked. The guy couldn't keep his gross tongue off my tits."

Aria slowly nodded. The girl had imagination, if nothing else. "And then you..."

She nodded enthusiastically. "And then I did it! I gave him long enough that the drugs would be in his system, but not affecting him fully. I had to make sure _I _was the one doing it, not the drugs. That's important."

Aria glanced back at the human. "Why did you choose _him_?"

Linnea smiled proudly. "I knew he would be easy to seduce. Dad told me all human men are, and this guy looked _really _desperate. But I chose _him _because he's a biotic. I could see his implant. It doesn't take much of the drug to kill a human biotic, so the dose looked like an OD."

_That's better._

Aria glanced around the room again. She would have to get one of her men to clear it out... and perhaps she could feed the human to Patriarch.

"This is a borderline case, Linnea. I expected better from you. If you knew you were taking the 'drug overdose' route in advance, you should have staged the room so he looked like the lonely fucker he probably is, surrounded by hanar tentacle porn and pictures of _me._' Aria drew a hand suggestively down her body to prove the point, before continuing.'Feigning death by sex is more dangerous, because there's a risk you'll get an asari doctor looking at him and finding out that he _didn't _die because his tiny cock overloaded his heart... but if you _are _going for that, stick with it. Don't try to mix up two different techniques. _Very _disappointing."

Linnea's face fell. Aria let the message sink in - the girl would get nowhere through coddling. When she was certain the maiden had learned her lesson, Aria allowed a smile to touch her lips.

"_However, _I am impressed by both your distribution of the drug, and the way you made it appear he thought he was taking red sand and OD'd that way. _Very _original. I don't think I've ever seen that, even in my _normal _line of work. It's doubly impressive so that you picked out a biotic as your... _subject_... did your mother help you with that little piece of information?"

Linnea's eyes suddenly lit up with hope, and she nodded with a cautious smile. Aria knew Linnea's mother was a surgeon, and had probably helped her daughter with that kind of useful knowledge.

Aria breathed deeply, appearing deep in thought though her decision was already made. "This was clearly an attempt to show off to me Linnea, and while I appreciate the gesture, you'd have been better off taking a safer route. This scene is _far _too suspicious. That said, you showed that you not only have a creative flair for the work, but also appreciate the importance of planning in advance in that you applied the drug to your skin. There is one last question I need to ask, before passing judgement."

Linnea nodded, brilliant eyes wide with fear.

"How did it feel?"

A predatory grin spread across the maiden's face. "It was _amazing, _Auntie Aria. When I melded with him and felt his brain _melt._.. my... Goddess... my body is _still _tingling."

_Perfect. _

The girl was definitely not ready for the big leagues... but Aria was not here to evaluate skill. Skill, Linnea would learn. Aria was here to evaluate potential and the girl had potential in bucket loads. Still, she would not let the maiden get over-confident.

"Then, as administrator of your final exam, I officially _pass_ you. _Barely. _You have a lot to learn Linnea, but the Monastery will teach you well."

Whatever else she could have said was drowned out as Linnea's parents squealed in delight, and rushed over to congratulate their daughter. "We knew you could do it! Now you will be with your sister... Honey, we are so proud!"

Aria enjoyed the moment for a while, before Linnea broke through her parents, who immediately initiated a meld -_ horny bitches, they'll be popping out a new one any day - _and took Aria's hands.

"Thank you _so _much Aria, I promise I'll do you proud."

Aria smiled. Sometimes, work was incredibly rewarding. "You'll do well, Linnea. The school for Ardat-Yakshi assassins will teach you all you need to know. I hear that your sister has made quite a name for herself already. It is an extreme honour to have _two _sisters attend." Aria turned her attention to her bodyguard and gave a nod.

With Aria's approval, a large cake was brought in to the group, accompanied by some of Afterlife's most gifted dancers.

Seeing the cake, Linnea laughed and rolled her eyes at her elders, "Really? My birthday cake looks like a brain!"

Both of her parents were involved with their meld, but Aria gave a self-satisfied grin at the symbolism of the cake. The Queen of Omega purred a sarcastic response to her young protege, "You had better get used to eating brains, my dear... This one will probably be the sweetest!"

* * *

With the night behind her, Aria sat on her comfortable sofa, enjoying one of her human dancer's ministrations between her legs. Not totally into the overeager human, Aria pulled out her omni-tool and started scrolling through the local news reports. Her attention was drawn to a particular report from her favourite Omega-based station.

_Lt. Kaidan Alenko of the Systems Alliance is missing. Sources report that since the death of Commander Shepard, Lieutenant Alenko had fallen on bad times and was last seen desperately plying his... __**charms**__... on our illustrious station, with limited success. When questioned, one member of the Normandy's crew shrugged and said "Nobody liked him anyway."_

Satisfied with her night's work, the Pirate Queen put her omni-tool aside and spread her legs further apart. She took hold of the human's hair, and ground her hips forward. "Faster damn it... and use _both _hands! Get. Up. _In. _There!"

* * *

_**A/N: **Thank you for reading!_

_This is the first chapter of a collaborative work between authors Vector 71 and Bebus, devised through many hours of twisted conversations about our own stories. Writing together has been an incredibly fun experience: any and all feedback will be greatly appreciated!_

_The story will follow Linnea's "education" and career, with appearances from canon characters throughout. Whether as supporting cast, allies, or targets, we have yet to decide!_


	2. The Monastery

Linnea Ianthe had passed the most challenging test of her forty years of life. She had prepared for it, trained hard and was now about to embrace her new journey as an Ardat-Yakshi assassin.

_I did it! What a wonderful feeling: to consume another's thoughts and inner being. The power I felt... have... it is just is so intense... I want more!_

For her entire life, she had heard the stories of the demons that would seduce and eventually slaughter entire villages because of their uncontrollable lust. In her heart though, the girl knew that those were just stories told by asari who feared the power and potential of a trained and controlled Ardat-Yakshi mind. Linnea understood this better than most, as she was the result of a genetic selection program: a lineage of those selected by the Matriarchy to help keep the asari in power by producing the strongest purebred Ardat-Yakshi. She had already watched as her three oldest sisters had been employed by the Matriarchy and used for the greater good of Thessia, and her fourth sister was a current student at the Lucen Monastery.

Once her parents had bonded and been identified as carriers of the mutated gene, they were encouraged to mate and have offspring. Their daughters had gone on to become some of the most successful and sought after assassins of the Matriarchy and Linnea was no exception. Aria T'Loak had even taken an interest in the girl since she was very small.

The Pirate Queen of Omega had met the child when her older sister, Gelsey, had undergone her acceptance trial for Lucen Monastery. Aria had an eye for talent and knew that the girl's parents were capable of creating _masterpieces_ - they had sired five beautiful girls now... five deadly Ardat Yakshi, all five now prized graduates or students of the academy. Linnea endeared herself to Aria and the Queen quickly became a hero to Linnea. Linnea would not let any of them down and she would show everyone that she was even stronger than her sisters.

The memory of her final conversation with Aria rang through her, filling her with a happy swell of pride.

'_I will not disappoint you Auntie Aria, I will be at the top of my class... you will see.' _

'_I have no doubt in your enthusiasm, Linnea... but the monastery will test you. You will be pushed to limits that you didn't even know you had. If you do pass, my dear... You will be a force to reckon with and if I have anything to say about it, you'll have a place at my side.'_

Linnea held Aria's words dearer even than those spoken by her own parents. With Aria's approval, her parents' love and her own success, Linnea said goodbye to Thessia and eagerly boarded the shuttle that would carry her to her new home.

* * *

The asteroid Lucen - soaring close enough to Thessia that it could be seen on a clear night - was thought to house mass sums of platinum. With the discovery of the metal, the asari dug deep to take the valuable resource. In truth, the asteroid had been hollowed out long ago and had been converted to create the perfect hidden training facility for those who were chosen to undergo the rigorous and often deadly ordeal of becoming a lethal Ardat-Yakshi assassin. In order to preserve anonymity, the head of the facility was named after the asteroid itself, Matriarch Lucen.

Matriarch Lucen was a graduate of the academy herself, and after several centuries of active "service" had been trusted to train and educate the elite students of the Ardat-Yakshi Monastery - a job she had held for over five hundred years. Through her work, she had influenced governments and politics across the galaxy. Her own kill count was rumoured to be in the thousands, with victims from beggars of seemingly little importance, to political leaders thought untouchable. She was known to be stern and wise and possessed the ability to see the potential in her students and to exploit their _gifts_ for the benefit of Thessia... and some occasional _side projects _too.

Linnea had memorised all of this through her parents' lessons and notes from her older sisters _years _before - she could barely comprehend that she was finally going to _live _on the asteroid she had spent hours gazing at in the deep of night.

As the shuttle approached the asteroid, Linnea strained her neck to look out the viewport at her new home. She felt a bit disappointed by how nondescript the rock looked.

"Is that it?" A girl, roughly the same age as Linnea, frowned and pointed at the bluish-grey asteroid looming larger before them.

Shrugging slightly, Linnea tried to look nonchalant, but in reality, the asari was just as excited as everyone else on board. "I think so. Doesn't look like much does it?"

The girl laughed and then moved a bit closer, "No, but I heard the monastery is inside the asteroid... actually _inside _it! Can you believe that we are going to live in a rock?" She dropped down into the seat next to Linnea, "My name is Briony D'Antea. I grew up just outside of Armali... I've never even been in a _cave _before, much less live in an asteroid."

Linnea tilted her head slightly, sizing up Briony, "I'm Linnea... Linnea Ianthe." _I'm not going to tell anyone anything... who knows, maybe this is another test._ She offered Briony a small smile and then turned to face the viewport.

Not taking the hint, Briony continued, "This is a dream come true for me! Mother and Father were not sure that I had been blessed with the gene, but I showed them... I showed them all!" Briony's face lit up with such a devious smile.

Linnea could not help but ask, "So... Tell me about your mark?"

Briony's smile widened and she spoke quickly, voice bubbling with excitement, "It was this human man... A Matriarch on Illium was being _bothered_ by him and thought that he might make an interesting challenge for me." Squinting her eyes slightly at the memory and rubbing her hands together eagerly, Briony went on with the story, "I was taken to a bar, Eternity... they didn't even have to show me who to take, it was so obvious - he reeked of desperation."

Linnea thought of her own experience, "Men always seem to reek of desperation, especially when we are around them." Both girls laughed at the truth in the statement.

"Ug... he was such a letch too. He would come into the bar dressed in this ridiculous homemade armour costume and pretend to be one of Commander Shepard's crew... Pathetic! I think it took me all of 10 minutes to seduce him and eliminate him. I pretended to be interested in his preposterous story and be recruiting skilled professionals - of which he was neither. I made it look like he pissed off the Blue Suns and got himself killed... easy!" Briony looked self-satisfied. "The Matriarch was very pleased!"

"Did you know his name?" Linnea shared the girls enthusiasm.

"Conrad Vermin or something like that. How about you, Linnea... what was your first time like?"

To her surprise, Linnea felt a bond with Briony. She had been closed off and untrusting of others for such a long time, but this girl understood... she was like her, an Ardat-Yakshi. "Very much like yours, except I was on Omega."

"Omega! I've always wanted to go to Omega. Did you get to meet Aria?"

Now it was Linnea's turn to smile, "You could say that."

"You got to meet Aria T'Loak? I am so jealous! What is she like?" Briony was jumping up and down in her chair and looked like she was going to burst with excitement at the mention of Aria.

Linnea looked around the shuttle, other girls were talking anxiously like the two of them were doing and all seemed to be sharing their tales. Linnea lowered her voice and pulled Briony closer to her, "Auntie Aria was very proud of my performance... she threw me quite a party afterward!"

Briony could hardly contain herself, "Aria is your aunt?! You are so lucky!"

"Well, she isn't really my aunt, but she's had a hand in my _education_ over the years. She's more like my mentor." Linnea was doing her best to contain her own pride, but she let a smile form on her lips.

"Wow... Aria T'Loak!" Briony was clearly impressed with Linnea.

"Aria is nothing more that a two-bit criminal. To think otherwise is nothing but ignorance." A very attractive asari approached Linnea and Briony. She held herself like a Matriarch and dressed in the latest fashions of Serrice. Her tattoos gave away her family's status immediately.

Linnea scowled at the intruder and her walls immediately went up.

"Aria T'Loak is one of the most powerful asari in the galaxy." It was Briony who answered the girl.

"She is an embarrassment and the embodiment of excess and greed... and nothing more. She gets her wealth from the scum of the Terminus System, deals drugs and prostitution. She has no refinement and is not even welcome on Thessia." The girl flashed Linnea and Briony a coy smile and folded her arms across her ample chest.

"And who the hell do you think you are?" Briony's face had flushed slightly, as clearly, she disliked and disagreed with everything that the girl was saying.

"Joquil M'Lesis... I was hand picked by Councilor Tevos... surely you know who that is." There was no mistaking Joquil's self-important, condescending attitude. Laughing slightly, Joquil looked at the two girls, clearly trying to showoff her status, "Did I overhear that you both went to bars and targeted human men as your firsts? That must have been _very_ challenging." She wore her smirk like she wore her clothes, tightly and with attitude.

Briony stood up and to her delight, was taller than Joquil. She looked down at the asari, "And who did you have?"

Linnea knew that Joquil was waiting for an invitation to gloat and reached out to try to calm Briony. She had been around these types of people for most of her life and Linnea knew that the best way to make them disappear was to just ignore them completely... she would have to share this with Briony, later.

"A very influential turian attache to Councilor Sparatus. I would_ love_ to tell you more, but it looks like we are starting to approach the monastery." Joquil smiled at the two glaring faces and walked over to take her seat.

Briony turned to Linnea, "I hate her already."

"She's not worth it, Briony. Look at her... pampered and full of herself. She wouldn't last 10 minutes on Omega or Illium, unless she was being waited on by servants. I've been around asari like her my entire life... She is scared and petty and if pushed, will collapse from within. You and I are fighters and will endure." Linnea could not help but like Briony.

Without warning, Briony warmly hugged Linnea, "Thank you."

It took a few seconds, but Linnea returned the embrace and for the first time in a long time, felt a true connection to the other girl. Unlike the others she grew up with, there was nothing to hide from Briony. "We are going to be fine... besides turian attaches are highly disposable. She might as well have targeted a volus pizza delivery guy."

The girls warmly laughed together, as the shuttle arrived at their new home.

* * *

The monastery was enormous, much larger what Linnea could have imagined. The most incredible part though was that Linnea did not feel like she was inside of a rock. The interior was bright and covered in greenery. Live plants, trees and flowers covered the monastery and were visible everywhere. The air smelled clean, almost floral as a result and the internal light _felt_ like the sun of Thessia. It was beautiful and deceptive, much like Linnea and the other Ardat-Yakshi students.

"Look at this place... it's magnificent!" Briony was not the only new student to be excited. She gingerly walked over to Linnea and took hold of her hand. "This is our home now... can you believe it?"

"It is beautiful here, but I'm more interested in what we aren't seeing. Come on, I want to see what that is." Linnea pointed to a large statue of an ancient asari that stood at the base of the entryway to the facility. There were elaborate gardens on either side and wild flowers growing around the feet of the statue.

"Look, Linnea... there's a description." The two girls looked down and silently read the inscription, carved into metal in an old asari dialect it took Linnea several seconds to adjust to.

_Lucen, the servant of the goddess Athame, who beseeched the goddess for the gifts of pottery, forging, and biotics. Lucen then sailed the sea and sky teaching these gifts to mortals. It is said that the aging, powerful matriarch begged Athame for the gift of prophecy, so she would see whether the asari would prosper in the future. Athame refused, prophecy being hers alone, and when Lucen tried to steal it from Athame's silver jars, Athame struck her down. This Monastery is named after her, as the Ardat-Yakshi have been struck down and persecuted by the Justicars and feeble minded._

"I hate Justicars... Murdering bitches!" Briony's quiet statement was filled with a vicious hatred that startled Linnea, but when she looked at the girl, Briony seemed to realise she had said it out loud, face instantly clearing into a smile. "Erm, do you want to look around a bit more?"

Linnea wanted to press Briony further on her unusual outburst, but respected the other girl's privacy enough to drop it - _for now, at least. _

Their exploration of the grounds was interrupted as a call came across speakers that were hidden within the greenery. A calming, but very authoritative voice echoed across the lawn, "Students, make your way to the Grand Entryway. Matriarch Lucen is waiting for you, and will introduce you to life at the Monastery."

Both of the girl's eyes widened, as they clasped their hands together and headed in the direction that the others were going.

A hush fell across the crowd as what could only be Matriarch Lucen made her way to a podium. The Matriarch looked majestic in a delicately cut black dress, a ceremonial headdress that looked like it could impale someone, and carried herself with a confidence and authority that only a few others could wear.

"Students... Welcome to Lucen Monastery." The Matriarch enunciated every word and stood formally before the group, eyes full of a calm - but just beneath the surface, fierce - passion. "You have been selected to attend this facility because you are gifted with the _true _power of the asari. You possess abilities that others fear, abilities that allow you to grant eternal bliss with the slightest glance, promise ecstasy with a single word, and deal death with no more than a _thought_. Here, you will learn to be the weapon you were born to be... or you will die."

A gasp went over the crowd, as the Matriarch's words sunk in.

The Matriarch relaxed her pose slightly, "Today is an exciting day. All of you have tasted the sweetness of the meld and I have full reports from your sponsors on how, why, and whom you selected for your first. Now that you have demonstrated your potential to your sponsors, it is time to introduce you to your new family. Your dorm and Priestesses will be based on those decisions."

Briony and Linnea looked at each other and knew that they would share a dorm together; they could barely contain their excitement at the revelation.

"The largest addition this year will be to Priestess Kalana of House Sur'Kesh." The Matriarch stepped aside, as a frail looking asari took her place at the podium. Priestess Kalana's skin tone was bordering on green and the asari appeared to be very sickly, not what a powerful Ardat-Yakshi would look like. Then she spoke, her voice was reedy and quick, but somehow her speech was very rhythmic and alluring, "Welcome, my new daughters. Please step forward and let me see you."

Seven asari quickly did as they were instructed, each held themselves with shaky confidence as they were inspected by the Priestess.

The Priestess nodded at her new students and motioned for them to stand beside her.

The head of the monastery returned to the podium for the next introduction. "It is not often that we have such a reason to be excited, but this year history is being made at the Monastery. We have a special student, from a distinguished family..."

Linnea rolled her eyes as Joquil puffed her chest out, waiting to be announced. It was clear the maiden expected special treatment: she was the sort who thought the galaxy should fall to their knees when she passed. The girl actually took a step forward before Matriarch Lucen's words stopped her in her tracks... and startled Linnea into jumping straight.

"The Ianthe's have produced some of the most successful graduates of this Monastery and are a true blessing to Thessia. Linnea Ianthe will join her sister, Gelsey in House Sol as one of Priestess T'Samri's students."

Linnea's face flushed as the Matriarch's words settled in. _She is talking about me!_

Briony's smile widened at the announcement, while Joquil fixed Linnea with a glare that could have melted steel.

"Lucen Monastery has only ever had one other set of sisters attend at the same time, this is a credit to your family's lineage." The Matriarch stepped aside, as Priestess T'Samri made her way to the podium.

Priestess T'Samri appeared to be one of the younger priestesses. She was stunning and confidence radiated off of her. It was obvious that she used her body and sexual prowess to lure in her marks, as everything about her seemed to be made for pleasure. "Greetings, daughters. You have selected wisely for your first and I am looking forward to honing your abilities. Humanity is often discounted as weak and easy prey, but they are an interesting and evolving species. Please take your place with your sisters and again, congratulations."

Five girls started making their way to the priestess; Briony and Linnea were amongst them.

"Last, we have Priestess Pel'Reka of House Palaven, she is one of the oldest and most distinguished Priestesses at Lucen Monastery." The Matriarch bowed to the woman, as Pel'Reka approached the podium.

"Welcome, my new daughters. I see that not many of you were brave enough to taste the mind of a turian." The priestess looked at the three remaining students and smiled wickedly at them, as if sizing them up for a kill. Her eyes were not welcoming and neither was her body language, but her words seemed to resonate with her new additions. "Take your place in House Palaven and feel proud to know that you are already on your way for greatness."

Linnea traced Joquil's slow walk to Priestess Pel'Reka. The maiden was beautiful, no doubt: her perfectly pitched steps caused her hips to sway with an allure that drew more than one gaze. But as she approached the Priestess, Joquil turned to look at Linnea, and Linnea could feel the hate in her gaze. Before she could be sure the moment had even happened, the cockiness returned to Joquil's gait and she turned her attention to her new family.

Matriarch Lucen returned to the podium one last time and addressed an awkward, husky asari standing alone, "I am very disappointed that this year we have no new additions for House Tuchanka. But do not worry yourself, Priestess T'Nira, you will have ample time with all our new students." The Priestess smiled warmly at the Matriarch and nodded her massive head in agreement.

Briony leaned close to Linnea and whispered, "Have you ever seen an asari that large before? She looks like she is part tank." The girls giggled a bit, "Look at the size of her head... I bet that she can headbutt a krogan while melding with them."

"Oh Goddess... Do you think that she's going to teach us that?" Linnea laughed with Briony.

The girls lightly embraced, they had found their home and both were eager to start new lives at the Monastery.

The Matriarch turned her attention away from the Priestess and to the larger group, "We will be watching you all very closely. Do not disappoint us, or Thessia."

With a nod, Matriarch Lucen dismissed the group.

* * *

_**A/N:** This chapter's character death is dedicated to JadedragonMTR! Any future requests will be considered :-) The description of Lucen was taken from the Mass Effect Wiki._


	3. Great Expectations

Linnea shifted uncomfortably on the spot. She, and the others, were dressed in soft exercise clothes rather than the elegant dresses of the night before, standing in the middle of a wide lawn that, if one didn't pay attention to the ceiling or clean, artificial walls, could have been a field on Thessia, as they waited for their teacher.

"This is ridiculous." Joquil's clipped voice drew the attention of those around her, and as she looked Linnea could see the maiden's casual clothes were in fact tailored, with her family crest embroidered across her breast. "This place is supposed to teach us how to use our gifts, not rut around a garden like _animals_."

The massive form of Priestess T'Nira, head of House Tuchanka, suddenly appeared behind Joquil, moving with a grace and silence that Linnea would not have thought possible for such a large asari.

Now that she was out of her dress, Linnea suddenly realised the priestess was not nearly as awkward as she had appeared at the ceremony the day previous. T'Nira was dressed in black trousers that clung to what Linnea could now see were heavily toned legs, and a tight blood red tank top that bared a heavily muscled stomach, and strong, broad shoulders, and added to the dangerous aura of the priestess.

She wasn't beautiful in the traditional sense of an asari: her body was blocky, her breasts small, her features broad and plain, but she carried a pure _strength _that made her alluring in a very different manner. She was clearly out of her element the night before; in a traditional dress and formal atmosphere, but out here in this fake natural environment, Linnea suddenly realised that the priestess was not to be underestimated.

When she began to speak, Linnea was surprised to hear that though her voice was deeper than most asari's, it still carried a deceptive grace. "You are here, Aspirant M'Lesis, to learn how to use _all _of the gifts granted to you at your birth. That includes training your body."

Joquil balked for a second, before straightening herself, pushing her shoulders back so her chest was on obvious display. "We are not soldiers. Mother told me that-"

T'Nira raised a brow and overrode her, adding a hard steel to her voice but never raising the volume. The other students were all deathly silent. "Who your parent or sponsor happened to be is of no consequence to me nor any of the teachers here. And to answer your _concern, _no, you are not a soldier. But that doesn't mean you won't need to exert yourself every now and then."

Lightning fast, the priestess reached out with a hand and ran it down the side of Joquil's body. As Joquil hopped backwards with a squeak, T'Nira scowled at her. "You were instructed to dress appropriately for _real_ physical exercise. This isn't a dance, or whatever else you used to do to keep fit. You're a beauty, no doubt, but unless you want those lovely tits hanging around your ankles by the turn of the year I suggest you find yourself a sports bra."

Joquil gaped wordlessly for a couple of seconds, before flushing dark blue and running off the field towards the changing rooms as Linnea, and Briony beside her, suppressed giggles.

They were silenced instantly by an angry glare from Priestess T'Nira. "Anybody else need to get changed? I will only ask once."

As one the small group of maidens shook their heads in the negative.

The group stood in uncomfortable silence until Joquil returned a few minutes later, looking deeply unhappy.

"Are you properly dressed now?"

"Y-yes!"

"Good." The priestess took several steps backwards so she could see the whole group, speaking with a loud and clear voice. "Every morning at 0600 you will report to me for physical training. This will be taken with all of the other girls in the school, for one hour, before lessons. Twice a week your group will stay on and I will teach you how to fight. During your time here you will learn to fight with guns, blades and your hands. This is _not _for just in case you find yourself in a hostile situation. Combat teaches mental discipline, which you will need in days to come. It hones the senses. It quickens reflexes and teaches a grace of movement the most practiced politician could not manage."

As if to emphasise her point, T'Nira began to stride back and forth before them. She moved like a predatory animal, and despite her unusual appearance the priestess looked enticing in a raw, _primal _way Linnea found herself wanting to mimic.

"Aspirant M'Lesis says you are not soldiers. That is correct, and perhaps you think this pointless. _However_, if you take my training less seriously than any other class you will find yourself at the mercy of your more talented sisters."

She stopped pacing and stood before the group, hands clasped behind her back. 'It falls on me to inform you that life at the monastery is _dangerous_. On average two aspirants from each cohort die before passing their first exams and obtaining the rank of Acolyte. Three further, before their first kill and advancement to Neophyte.'

The priestess let the melancholy of the words sink in. Linnea was suddenly struck by just how dangerous what she was learning to do, really was. Eventually, T'Nira continued. "This isn't a monastery where you spend your lives arranging flowers and whispering about smuggled porn vids. If you _want _to live like that, all prim and proper, we can send you back to Thessia and call the Justicars."

Linnea saw Briony bristle at the mention of the ancient order, but T'Nira was already continuing. "You are the elite of the asari. You are Ardat-Yakshi selected from a very small pool, born and bred to be killers; deceptive, beautiful, and deadly. I am here to ensure you live up to that potential. Just know, death can happen at anytime for you if you are not prepared. You could die from an accident with poison. You could die because somebody got a little... _excited_... and tried to meld with a sister and could not control your powers."

The head of House Tuchanka looked pointedly at Joquil. "Or it could be because you didn't take your physical training seriously, and were clumsy with a weapon. Accidents happen frequently, and we will not waste our time on anybody who thinks themselves above our lessons. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes!" Linnea found herself speaking the response alongside all of the others; the jovial mood of their first day of lessons totally gone at the Priestess' terrifying words.

"Good!" Suddenly T'Nira let out a broad grin full of teeth and strode towards the group. "Now get running! Ten times around the garden, and that's just to warm up!"

The girls looked uncertainly at each other, before a resounding _smack _sounded and Linnea jumped with an undignified squeak of surprise as the priestess' hand connected roundly with her backside. "Move!"

With a new found purpose, she moved.

* * *

After their lesson with T'Nira, all the students found themselves tired and sore, having been unprepared for the physical exertion that the priestess demanded of them.

"Please let our next class be a lecture, one where we can relax and maybe even nod off." Briony spoke her request softly, as she lacked the energy for anything more and did not want anyone besides Linnea to hear.

Linnea shrugged and with the rest of the group, made their way to Priestess Kalana's room, following a small, green, VI orb.

The monastery was an absolute marvel of asari ingenuity. If she had not been looking out of the window when they landed, Linnea would never have known they were inside an asteroid: the walls were all pure white and decorated with beautiful pictures and engravings, each telling a piece of history about the asari people, especially those blessed as Ardat-Yakshi. The only clue that they were not in a "regular" building was the occasional slope of the floor, or roof slightly lower than normal, indicating when the mining of the asteroid had necessitated a change in direction.

It was not a large structure: there were approximately thirty rooms, which included all of the classrooms, dormitories, living quarters for teachers, and armouries. Including the teachers, there were fewer than fifty asari who called it home; three cohorts of between ten and fifteen students, and the priestesses. There were three "garden" areas; the one they had just exercised in being largely unadorned and plain to accommodate the girls' training. There was also a beautiful flower garden rumoured to grow the ingredients needed in deadly poisons, and the final was apparently used to grow fresh vegetables and fruit, so supplies did not need to be shipped from Thessia so frequently. Much of the monastery was powered by a single mass effect drive housed in the very core of the asteroid; one of the few areas off limits to students.

It did not take long for the VI to lead the girls to the classroom, and they wordlessly filed in to see Priestess Kalana standing at the front of a spread of desks. The head of House Sur'Kesh looked even more frail than she had the previous day: her skin was a shade of turquoise that bordered on green, and yet was unhealthily pale. Her eyes were half-lidded, and there was an almost imperceptible crook to her back.

Linnea was not impressed. Priestess T'Nira had worked the girls hard, and whilst most of them were grumbling, by the end of the session the priestess had displayed that whilst she demanded the best, she was also surprisingly patient in accepting that not all of the maidens would know how to do some of her exercises. She never chastised anybody for getting something wrong, as long as they were trying their hardest. By the time she dismissed the tired maidens to the showers, they all felt a grudging respect for the powerful asari.

"Please, sit." Priestess Kalana's reedy voice rang over the muttering of the girls, and when Linnea and the others had sat down, the older asari walked with strangely pained movements to the very front of the class, resting a hand on a drinking glass perched on her desk. "I can smell it on you that you've spent the morning with Priestess T'Nira. That is good, for it is important for all asari to know and expand their physical limitations."

Her voice rang with a curious rhythm: it was rather high pitched and seemed to ring with harmonics almost like a turian's, but the way she paced her words, the way she tapped the glass with her finger to emphasise certain syllables, gave her words an almost musical quality which had Linnea enraptured.

"However, honing your bodies is the minimum we expect of you. Honing yourselves into perfect specimens of the asari race takes more than a little physical exertion, and each of the priestesses here will teach you a different facet of your future lives."

The priestess closed her eyes, and began to recite in a melodic voice.

"Priestess Pel'Reka of House Palaven will expand your knowledge of alien laws and customs, so you will never find yourselves ignorant. Priestess P'Trona of the Divergent House, who was unavailable to attend yesterday's ceremony, will empower the biotic potential you all carry. Priestess T'Samri of House Sol will expose the potency of seduction. When you prove yourselves ready, Matriarch Lucen herself will bless you with the secrets of the meld."

Kalana opened her bright green eyes, and a wicked grin spread across her face. Linnea felt uncomfortably like an animal in a trap. "And I will make clear the arts of subterfuge, deception, and duplicity."

Suddenly the priestess stood straight, and Linnea had to hold in a gasp at the sudden transformation in the teacher. Gone was the sickly looking asari, replaced by a magnificent, beautiful and _proud _woman, whose eyes glittered entrancingly and whose body no longer appeared thin and weak, but lean and taut.

_How did she do that? All she did was stand up!_

"Anybody can make their body pleasing to look at." Her voice, though still high pitched and ringing, was now free the ill-sounding undertones it held up to now, and filled the room. "But to know how to _use _it, to deceive others into thinking you somebody else, to mould yourself into whatever persona the situation requires, takes more than make-up and sophistry. You need to be _plagued _with sickness, so others think you _weak._" She fixed the class with a knowing glare. She had tricked them _all _into thinking her unimpressive, and she knew it.

"You need to _become _the wise matriarch, to pass amongst the great and good." With those words, Kalana deepened her voice, slowed her words, and clasped her hands behind her back, and Linnea could have sworn the priestess was the equal of the most formidable matriarch she had ever met. Before the effect could even sink in, the teacher began pacing with a clipped stride and added pure steel to her voice that made Linnea instinctively sit up straight. "You need to _feel _the confidence of a military leader, to demand the respect of soldiers and generals alike."

The priestess finally stopped in the centre of the room, and resumed her previous proud, but relatively neutral posture.

_Is that her 'natural' state? Or just another pretence? _

"I will teach you how to be all of these things and more. But to be somebody else, you first need to understand what it is to be _yourself._"

* * *

It had been a very long and intense first week for the new class at the Lucen Monastery. But despite the physical and mental exhaustion, the girls were eager to talk about everything that they had endured to get to where they were. Aside from Linnea, none had even met another Ardat-Yakshi before and most were stigmatized in asari society, whether it was by the burning knowledge of what they were, or the cruel treatment they received for being _purebloods_.

Linnea had not yet seen her sister, Gelsey since she had arrived. The rumor was that she had been away on an _assignment_ and that one of the priestesses was to grade her performance. _Maybe she is with Priestess P'Trona... Oh I wonder what she is doing?_

As if on cue, a small group of older students made their way into the common room of House Sol, chattering happily. At the centre of the group was Gelsey, and from the look of the students, whatever she had been up to was an enormous success. Herding the group from behind, a proud smile on her face, was their head of house Priestess T'Samri. Linnea saw the priestess tap Gelsey on the shoulder, then gesture to the small group relaxing on the human-style decorations in the small room.

Gelsey followed the teacher's finger, then her features lit up as she saw Linnea. "Sister!"

Linnea hopped up, and rushed over to give her older sister a hug. When she had last seen Gelsey, the older asari was slightly awkward, shy and studious... but that was nearly ten years ago now. Gelsey had obviously gained a lot of confidence during her time here, and her beautifully toned body spoke of long hours under the instruction of Priestess T'Nira.

They embraced briefly, and eventually Gelsey pushed Linnea back so she could take a better look at her sister. "I am glad you passed your entrance trial. In fact..." Gelsey looked back to Priestess T'Samri, who gave an encouraging nod. "In fact, I just returned from Omega. Auntie Aria told me all about your first. Congratulations, sister."

"You know Aria too?" Briony prompted from behind, and again Gelsey looked to Priestess T'Samri, who this time strode forwards and stood in the centre of the room, gesturing for all of the others to sit. They all did so, reclining on the unusual human furniture that decorated the room, from wide couches to soft bags one could nestle into. In total, ten asari including the priestess made up House Sol; five aspirants Linnea's age, two acolytes who were around five years older, then Gelsey and another her age.

T'Samri looked around her girls, smiling softly. "Acolyte Ianthe has just returned from her first assignment, which was overseen by Priestess P'Trona, head of the Divergent House, which harbours those aspirants who chose volus, hanar, elcor, drell or quarian victims as their first. If the priestess judges our Gelsey's performance satisfactory, she will be granted the title Neophyte and begin the final stage of her training."

The head of House Sol looked to the newer girls: the aspirants, face turning serious. "What I am about to say, the others have heard before, but it is a lesson worth repeating. What we do is important work. We are the hidden blade of the asari government, those whose achievements are the thing of whispered legend, those whose very existence is only a terrified rumour to most aliens and asari alike. To brag and exaggerate our conquests is a natural temptation, but we must never debase ourselves that way. Much is allowed here, and indeed you are encouraged to constantly strive, by _whatever _means, to improve your standing and reputation. But when talking of the circumstances of the kill, only the truth is permitted. And we do not speak of the moment itself. That is something personal to each of us, and not to be shared."

The elder asari's wicked smile returned. "But that does not mean that we can't enjoy the stories, or hearing how our sister did it!"

She dropped herself onto a couch beside Gelsey, and made herself comfortable. "Just before our newest aspirants arrived, I received a call from an old friend, Aria T'Loak. It seemed she had a _problem _that needed taking care of, and having just sponsored young Linnea to join our order, believed she knew just the means to complete it. Gelsey here had reached a key point in her training, so I recommended her for the job. So... come Gelsey, tell us of your adventure on Omega!"

Linnea smiled at the priestess' seemingly random shift in mood. T'Samri had spent most nights so far in here with her aspirants and acolytes, easily forming bonds of trust with the younger asari. The beautiful teacher had given away a little about herself: she was much older than she looked - well into her matron stage - and though she talked with a vivid and often childlike enthusiasm about her work, she took her duty very seriously.

As one, the group looked to Gelsey, who flushed slightly: it was clear she was still a little shy underneath her new confidence, but as she stood to tell her tale, a transformation occurred. Gone was the apprehension and in it's place was an animated and seductive Ardat-Yakshi, commanding the attention of the room with a husky voice.

* * *

_Omega is a dirty place. If you've not been there, count yourself lucky. If you have, make sure you check your bank account, pockets and sexual health before you leave._

_Walking through the streets is a game of chance. Filthy criminals from every corner of the galaxy call the place home, and most would kill you as soon as look at you. _

_Accosted by a desperate batarian. A brief display of biotics sends him on his sorry way._

_Approached by a lecherous turian. I crush his ego, and a little more. He won't be bothering anybody else for a while._

_Glared upon with jealousy by my own kind, who hate my proud posture, my beauty, my grace, because I haven't been broken by the place yet. _

_A human with hair like the blackest night struts past me. This one's different. Tight clothes proudly displaying terrorist credentials reveal a perfect body. She looks at me. Her bright eyes are cold as ice. She recognises a fellow killer, and we pass without a word._

_In the viper's den. Aria T'Loak, ruling this cesspool with an iron fist, the lighthouse in this sea of filth. _

"_I've got a problem." she whispers. Her voice is like warm blood running down a flower's stem._

_Something is wrong. Something is __**missing. **__I can't place my finger on what._

"_Somebody has taken something of mine. Something valuable."_

_She stands from her stool, and the pieces fall into place. Her leather couch is gone. What better represented her lavish rule?_

"_I've already found out where the thief hid it, and have sent men to take it back. Your job is to punish the one who took it."_

"_Where is he?" I ask. She points. I understand why P'Trona is with me. _

"_I just need it done somewhere quiet. I'll take care of the body."_

_I nod, and leave her._

_Not an eye in the room fails to follow me as I make my way to the bar. Desperate, jealous, men and women can't believe it as I sit by my mark. Is she a deviant, they ask themselves. A degenerate? A pervert? Filling every dirty stereotype of our people, flirting with everything the galaxy has to offer?_

_What do I know of my target's kind? _

_Highly attuned sense of smell. It is said they can smell deception. I'll need to be careful._

_They don't like rapid change. That's no problem. We never rush._

_They are unlikely to find us attractive. Well, our pheromones are powerful things. Maybe this one's one of the few who do like the way we look, or maybe I'll need to work him. It doesn't matter which. I'll get it done._

_They're hard to miss. I'll be careful I don't draw attention._

_He speaks._

"_Desperately: Can I buy you a drink?"_

"**No way, an elcor?! That's disgusting!"**

"**Be quiet, Aspirant D'Antea, and let her finish!"**

"**Sorry!"**

"**Please, continue Gelsey..."**

"_Desperately: Can I buy you a drink?"_

_It is almost too easy. I whisper yes, lean in, think of something other than him. The human with the eyes of ice. Delicious arousal, and the mark begins to pant at my scent. I never thought I'd be using my lessons so soon. He can't resist my scent._

"_Insincere compliment: You are the most beautiful thing in this room."_

_I hope he's talking about Aria. _

_I could do it now. He's desperate for release already. I talk to him. Ask him his name._

"_Graciously humbled: my name is Harrot." _

_I keep him waiting. Make him buy me another drink. Anybody can kill. It's the __**how**__ and the __**why **__that make us different. Aria wants him punished, so I'll make him wait for his final pleasure._

_He's practically begging by the time I lead him out of the bar._

"_Ashamedly: Would you like to ride on my back?"_

_Apparently that's a fetish they all carry._

"**Ew!"**

"**Shhh! Let her finish!"**

_It doesn't take long to find somewhere quiet._

_His people are slow and deliberate._

_I take my time._

* * *

Gelsey finished her story with a wicked smile, and Priestess T'Samri clapped her hands with glee. "Oh, very good! An elcor is a difficult target, but it sounds like you handled it excellently, just like I would expect."

"I was disappointed I did not have the opportunity to use many of the things you taught me, Priestess." Gelsey replied. "I was hoping for a human or turian."

"There will be time enough for that, my dear," the priestess replied, softly stroking the top of Gelsey's crest, "and if you can seduce an _elcor _my lessons must have been some use."

"Yeah, but you got to ride an elcor!" Linnea was grinning widely and enjoying teasing her sister.

Not wanting to be left out, Briony was also quick with her enthusiasm, "What was it like? Is it a bumpy ride?"

The girls burst into laughter and even Priestess T'Samri seemed to be enjoying the banter.

T'Samri looked around the small group, who were all smiling and relaxed. "Now that our house is back to its full complement I hope you all spend more time learning from each other. The priestesses can teach you all the knowledge in the galaxy, but there is much more to be learned by sharing ideas and experiences. But it has been a long week for all of you, so off to bed!"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thank you for all of the feedback and continuing to follow this story! Any guesses on who the mysterious woman on Omega is?_

_Also, we are still taking requests for upcoming chapters - so if there is someone that you just can't stand and needs a little time with one of our students, please let us know! We are thinking of veering away from canon (ie the Reapers either won't show up, will be a minor side note or perhaps a tasty brain snack), so be creative with the hit list! If we use your idea, we will happily list you in the A/N.__!_

_Please keep those reviews, PMs, favs and follows coming_


	4. The Forbidden Mind

**_A/N: _**_Advance warning for mature content in this chapter._

* * *

The first year at Lucen Monastery passed quickly for Linnea and the other aspirants. They had settled into a stable routine: physical exertion through exercise and learning to fight, classes in which they learned what was expected of them and the skills they would need, and carefully allocated time to socialise, and form a tight community with their sisters.

Linnea had hardly noticed the time that had passed, except to feel the change in her body. Daily exercise under the eye of Priestess T'Nira had caused her and the other aspirants' bodies to become firm and taut. The aspirants had joined the monastery a mixture of pampered, undisciplined and unfit asari... and were now a formidable group in peak physical condition.

The day always began with running laps; the Ardat-Yakshi accepting the exercise as much a part of their lives as breathing, and quickly moved onto bouts of more intense drills... the eager maidens even developing some of the competitive sports into an on-going challenge between the houses, something wholeheartedly encouraged by the priestess watching over them, who said that true strength came when there was something to win, or lose.

Of all of the aspirants, one had quickly stood out as truly exceptional, able to take on the much older and more experience acolytes and neophytes: Aspirant L'Trea of House Palaven, whose speed and stamina in hand-to-hand combat were almost unnatural.

As Briony and Linnea came to a halt from their daily run, breathing heavily but still easily, Briony shook her head and gestured to the aspirants of House Palaven milling across the field. "Can you believe that? L'Trea thinks that she's actually going to beat the champion today!"

Linnea did not even need to look, but like the rest of the class, could not help but watch as Aspirant L'Trea held her weekly challenge with Neophyte Valtrexa of House Tuchanka. "You have to respect her for trying again after the thrashing she took last week. Besides, if someone's going to do it, I'd bet on L'Trea."

As the two approached, they joined a growing circle of students who were finishing their daily run and were getting ready to watch the challenge. Close by, Joquil stood with the rest of her house, and they all cheered on their sister.

"Come on L'Trea... Do our house proud!"

"Kick her ass L'Trea!"

Even Linnea found herself rooting for the younger asari, there was something about her that made her a favourite. She felt her blood start to pump in eager anticipation of what was sure to be a good fight.

Two girls stood in the middle of the crowd, obviously getting ready to square off against each other. One was older, taller and her muscles were more developed, while the other was younger and relatively small, but her eyes were fixed on their target with a determination that could have melted her competitor.

Priestess T'Nira stood in the circle as well, ever vigilant, ready to step in if things got too out of hand.

At an unspoken command the pair started circling each other, both looking for a chance to strike and gain dominance over the other. Valtrexa held herself with an easy confidence, knowing strength and reach was on her side, but all watching knew that L'Trea was fast as lightning, and she held a hard determination that _hated _to lose. That kind of belief led to great strength, if controlled.

Valtrexa surprised them all by moving in first with a series of rapid jabs, keeping the younger asari at a distance even as she deflected and dodged the blows, the crowd naturally shifting as the pair moved around the field.

With a startling suddenness, L'Trea batted a left hook away and darted in, foot jerking out towards Valtrexa's knee, causing the older asari to hop backwards-

Too caught up in the movement to notice it was a feint. L'Trea ceased the low kick almost as soon as she had started the movement, instead using the momentum to spin around and lash out with a much higher kick that landed directly into Valtrexa's unguarded stomach with a _thump _all could hear, and the crowd burst into cheers at the skillfully executed move.

But if the older asari was seriously winded by the blow, she did not show it. Taking two quick steps backwards, she rubbed her stomach and gave a vicious grin, then moved in again with a heavy hook that L'Trea, still recovering her balance from the spin, only managed to partially deflect, the blow managed to collide with the side of her head - sure to daze her a little - when the younger asari hopped back out of reach of Valtrexa, and shook her head angrily.

More wary of each other now, the pair moved to circle again as a hush fell upon the crowd. The previous week, Valtrexa had landed a similar blow to L'Trea early on which had hindered the younger asari for the rest of the short fight... would this one be similar?

L'Trea did not intend to give the crowd a chance to find out. Again she darted in with a series of lightning blows, two breaking through Valtrexa's defence to hit the same spot on her stomach the kick had landed, and Linnea could see the hits were taking their toll on the older asari. Her breathing was laboured now, and with flashing eyes she lowered her guard for a second-

For L'Trea to take the bait. Thinking she had weakened Valtrexa enough to land a heavier, disabling blow, she closed in, only for the larger asari to grapple her, turning the fist fight into a desperate wrestle.

"There's no way she can win, Valtrexa's bigger and stronger-" Briony began quietly, until somebody else to quieted her.

"Shh!"

L'Trea broke her left hand free and began slamming it into Valtrexa's side even as the older asari began to twist the younger to the floor, grunting as each blow landed.

_L'Trea is like a wild animal!_

Again grabbing the younger asari's free hand, Valtrexa toppled them both to the ground, before using her sheer weight and power to roll over and pin both of L'Trea's shoulders down. The younger asari struggled wordlessly for a moment, and all thought it was over-

Before L'Trea jerked one leg up under Valtrexa's imperfect hold, planted it directly in the centre of the older asari's chest, and kicked with as much force as she could manage, splaying Valtrexa to the soft grass. Without a moment's hesitation L'Trea pounced, taking a stronger grip on the larger asari, straddling her chest, hands pinning Valtrexa's arms to the ground...

When the entire mood of the scene shifted. Linnea felt her heart begin to hitch, her breathing started to grow shallow. As she watched the two asari wrestle and struggle with each other on the grass, her mouth grew dry, and she wanted to _join _them, to feel strong hands on her body, to overpower them and force the other into _submission_, to feel them resist, maybe managing to push her away for a second, only to increase the pleasure of the hunt, to-

"Enough!" Priestess T'Nira's commanding shout broke through the now eerily silent field, and she strode forwards, grabbing the back of L'Trea's tight top with a biotically charged hand to bodily pull her from the older asari, propping her on her feet. She bored into the L'Trea's eyes for a second before grabbing the young asari's hand and raising it into the air. "Aspirant L'Trea of House Palaven, you have overpowered your opponent. You do your house and your sisters proud!"

A moment of confused silence passed across the crowd, and Linnea glanced to Briony, seeing her blink as if awoken from a spell.

_Goddess, what was that?_

The Priestess' words sank in, and suddenly the moment passed, as one the aspirants burst into cheers and applause, as Valtrexa sat up, rubbing what was sure to be a heavily bruised stomach. T'Nira let go of the aspirant and shoved her playfully towards the cheering group, but Linnea could swear there was something other than pride in her smile. Something like relief.

Before she could ponder it any further, the asari pressed around her towards L'Trea, all congratulating and cheering on their sister.

"Goddess... she did it! L'Trea, you did it!" Joquil was jumping up and down, bursting with pride at the accomplishments of her House.

Valtrexa pushed through the crowd with a wide smile on her face, and she offered her hand to L'Trea who gladly accepted it and pulled her in for a friendly embrace. "Congratulations." Warmth radiated in the older girl's voice, and she practically drank in L'Trea with her intense gaze, flushing with the exertion. "It's about time one of you showed me what you were capable of!" She leaned in and spoke something to L'Trea in whispered tones that made L'Trea flush slightly.

L'Trea held Valtrexa close for a few more moments before breaking into a wide smile and a nod. The two held each other's gaze, as the students cheered around them.

"Excellent work!" The unmistakable voice of Priestess T'Nira called out, as she strode forward and pulled the two apart again.

"You both have made impressive improvements. All of you can learn from L'Trea's determination." The Priestess nodded her approval. "We will end physical training here today, for you have a group assembly to attend. Matriarch Lucen has some things to discuss with you and I think that you will find today's match very appropriate."

* * *

"What do you think the Matriarch is going to tell us?" Briony's voice rang with an undercurrent of unmistakable excitement.

"I have no idea, but the Matriarch seems to only talk to us when she has something important to relay." Linnea took her friend's hand and pulled her towards the gardens where the students were heading. "Come on, let's go find out!"

The two moved quickly to stay in front of the other aspirants. After the excitement of the morning, the students were all talking in muffled tones and were anticipating something exciting from the Matriarch.

"Do you think that L'Trea is going to get some type of award?" One of the aspirants from House Sur'Kesh asked.

"Oh I hope so! That would reflect well on House Palaven." Joquil gloated.

Matriarch Lucen stood on the podium before the aspirants, looking very regal in flowing ivory robes, the colour and material making her natural blue skin seem radiant. As usual, her headdress was perfectly placed and glittered in the artificial sunlight that was streaming down on her. Surrounding her were all of the priestesses and neophytes of the monastery.

Standing to the side of the Matriarch, looking very serious and dressed formally in her finest robes was Gelsey. Linnea immediately noticed her sister and was taken back by how powerful and self assured she looked, especially in the presence of the Matriarch.

The Matriarch took a step forward and the slight movement caused a cascading effect in her robes; the woman looked even more majestic when in motion. She cleared her throat to get the students' attention and instantly a hush fell across the crowd.

"Aspirants, you have come to a crucial point in your training. Over the past months you have shown exactly where your inner talents lie. We recognise that each of you come from varied backgrounds and we wish to provide you with the opportunity to further explore these talents." The Matriarch looked over the aspirants and then to the priestesses, as if taking inventory. She then turned her attention to the neophytes and continued, "As neophytes, part of your responsibility is to mentor others, to provide guidance to your sisters and demonstrate discipline in your specialities. You will now have this opportunity... To help advance your sisters' training, whilst also helping yourselves."

Linnea watched as her sister shifted her posture as the Matriarch scrutinised her. _I've never seen Gelsey look so austere. She must know what's coming._

The Matriarch's shifted to something more serious, her tone was stern and drew the students' full attention. "I would like to take this time to talk with you all about some of the limitations of our nature. Genetically, we are the furthest evolved of the asari. Both the strength and stamina of our biotics are greater. Our bodies harbour pheromones that, when used correctly, can attract any sentient being in the galaxy. Our senses are more defined, allowing us to detect fear, lust, betrayal, love, and all other emotional states. We are predators, made to kill through melding." She paused and looked out at the crowd to make sure that the group was giving their full attention to her.

Gelsey had not moved and was watching the Matriarch with devout engrossment._ This must be the talk_, Linnea realised; she had received the same words from her parents and more than once from her older sisters.

Content that she had the attention of her students, the Matriarch continued, "The meld itself is a blessing and a curse: A blessing in that we can know the soul, the very essence of those we meld with and a curse in that by doing so, we take also their life. It is for this reason that an Ardat-Yakshi cannot love like any other asari. Love will lead to the truest form of heartache and loneliness. For an asari, love is intrinsically tied to our ability to link minds, but such is denied to us. This is something we cannot control, and we must never imagine we can. To love, will lead only to pain."

The aspirants looked from one to the other, they knew the truths told to them, but to hear it from the Matriarch brought a sad finality.

"This is the hardest part of living as an Ardat-Yakshi. How you cope with this, will determine your success and in some cases, your lifespan. You share this fate with all of us... we understand this and are your family now." The Matriarch's voice held empathy and as she spoke, her posture shifted into a more relaxed and less formal stance. "I bring this up now because I see your bodies changing and can see the drive in you. You will develop bonds with your sisters that are stronger than those with anyone else, but you must be careful. There are no exceptions to this... you are Ardat-Yakshi, genetic perfection - the ultimate killer." The Matriarch fell silent as she let her words sink in.

Linnea looked at her older sister, who was staring back at her. She had heard similar warnings from both of her parents and her siblings. Linnea had never worried that love would pose a problem for her. She enjoyed her new friendship with her sisters, but she did not harbour a desire for more than that.

"Your lives will not be easy. Ardat-Yakshi live in the shadows of asari society and the tales that are told are of horror and suffering. The reality is, however, that the Matriarchy rely on us. We are the protectors of our people, not the monsters that we are portrayed to be. And yet, we also pose the greatest threat to asari society. Our very existence is kept secret to aliens out of shame, and an uncontrolled Ardat-Yakshi is the most dangerous being in the galaxy. It is for this reason that our monastery recommended the creation of the Justicar order, in order to reign in those unfit for our purpose. It is why other monasteries are places of quiet contemplation rather than excitement and fulfilment. But know that you, the elite of our people, are amongst those who will help you attain your fullest potential and support you in ways that Thessia cannot."

As the Matriarch's words sunk in, the celebratory mood from the morning changed to something more sombre.

Sensing the shift, Matriarch Lucen finally raised her voice, breaking the downbeat tone. "Aspirants, we have been watching your progress and we are all very proud of your work here. You have started to make a community here for yourselves and now it's time to give you new tools. Each of you will be assigned a Neophyte mentor and be given advanced training in the areas that we feel to be your strengths. This is a wonderful opportunity for the Neophytes as well." The Matriarch pulled out a sheet of paper that had names handwritten on it. She cleared her throat and started reading off names.

Thirteen aspirants stood before the Matriarch, waiting for their names to be called and matched with their new mentor and Priestess to start their specialisations. The group was silent, even holding their breaths in anticipation for the first name to be called.

"Aspirant L'Trea... you have been selected to be under the tutelage of Priestess T'Nira and Neophyte Valtrexa." Linnea looked over to see the victorious L'Trea bouncing happily on the balls of her feet. Lucen looked back at the list and read the next name.

With the conclusion of the announcements, the aspirants were all talking again and the animated buzz from before had returned. All seemed excited except for Joquil, who was petitioning her Houses Priestess about the decision. "Anyone but T'Samri... I mean really! House Sol is so beneath me and I'm paired with that Ianthe bitch." Her high pitched whining could easily be heard above the crowd.

Linnea didn't know what to feel; she had been selected to work under the guidance of Priestess T'Samri and Neophyte Lasis to perfect the art of seduction, and _that _was exciting. But so had Joquil and that meant that they would be spending extra time together, that was depressing. _She's a damned bitch and I'm stuck with her!_

"Can you believe it?! I'm going to learn from your sister... Gelsey is my mentor and I'm with Priestess P'Trona!" Briony was bouncing up and down at the announcement. She grabbed Linnea's arm and smiled warmly at her friend. "I'm so excited, Linnea!"

Doing her best to share in her friend's elation, Linnea forced a smile. "Congratulations... I'm not surprised! You're one of the best biotics I've seen and you will do well with Gelsey. I'm kind of relieved that she's not my mentor." The thought brought a genuine smile from Linnea.

"Of course you, you sexy thing, are under Priestess T'Samri and Lasis has always been nice to us..." Briony was quiet for a moment as she tried to read her friend's expression, "But you're with Joquil. Goddess, that one is such a prima donna nightmare. I don't know if I should feel excited for you or bad for you."

Linnea laughed at her friend's teasing, "I'll just have to out seduce the bitch!" Linnea bumped up against Briony playfully and both girls shared in the laughter.

* * *

Aspirant L'Trea sat in her room, looking out her window at the gardens below. _Goddess, I'm inside an asteroid and it feels like I'm overlooking a park. Such quiet, it's hard to sleep without all the noise of the city. I still can't believe I'm here. They were all chanting my name today, cheering for me to win! Even Joquil was excited about my win. Valtrexa... the way her body moves, the feel of her strength, her muscles tensing... and she's my mentor now._

"You kicked ass today!" Joquil congratulated her housemate as she made her way to her bedroom.

"Thanks." L'Trea looked up, but not at Joquil. _Only an hour to go, just one more hour until I see Valtrexa again._

"Lights out girls, tomorrow will be another long day." Priestess Pel'Reka's voice called out across House Palaven.

L'Trea smiled; her light had been out all along. She returned her attention to the gardens and to what was waiting in the darkness._ It will be easy to sneak out. I've gotten out of much harder places._ She took one more look and then lowered herself out of the window.

"Easy."

The practice grounds were deserted, dark and unnaturally quiet. L'Trea's senses were heightened, as she strained her hearing for any indication of another._ Nothing. _She inhaled deeply and then smiled. Valtrexa was close, her scent was in the air. _Sweetness and sweat... she's here._

"I know you are here." L'Trea held herself still and her voice was soft. Her body felt like it was on fire, knowing that Valtrexa was close and ready to pounce from the shadows.

"You came." Valtrexa confidently approached L'Trea. She looked relaxed and her face was full of mirth. "Then again, I knew you would."

"Of course I came... I never turn down a challenge."

"So, I'm a challenge." She smiled coyly, arched her brow and looked directly in L'Trea's eyes. "You know, I grew up on Illium too." Valtrexa took a step closer to the younger girl and crossed her arms across her chest. "I heard reports of a dangerous asari in the ghettos, young, stealthy, beautiful and deadly... and now here you are."

"How did you know that?" L'Trea was genuinely surprised.

"Your accent, I can tell you grew up on the streets of Illium. I would recognise the dialect anywhere. My parents were not enthusiastic about having a pureblooded daughter and thought that Illium would offer more diversity than Thessia." She shrugged her shoulders, the casual tone peaking L'Trea's interest.

"Goddess, it was so hard there. Illium is as bad as Thessia, maybe worse." There was venom in L'Trea's words. "Were you disowned too? I don't even know who my parents are."

Valtrexa reached out and held L'Trea's shoulders, "They didn't disown me, but they made sure that I was hidden from society. They told me it was for my own safety... It was really for their reputation."

The weight of Valtrexa's hands was comforting. The touch made a rush of warmth rush through L'Trea's body. She longed for Valtrexa to move even closer and instead closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath and let the scent of the older girl fill her senses.

"How old were you when you found out what you are?" Valtrexa asked.

L'Trea could feel Valtrexa's eyes boring into her. Those eyes, they were making her dizzy and she wanted nothing more than to bare her soul to her mentor. "I was 32... I melded with some turian that had a fetish for young asari. I wanted to hurt him and when I melded and felt the fear in him... I could taste his last breath and know his last hideous thought. I wanted more... When he screamed out in pain, it was like music. Turians were my favourite."

"Ah... I always seemed to favour salarians, but then again I've only had 5 melds." Valtrexa rested her forehead against L'Trea's. "I was 41 when I knew, it terrified and thrilled me all at once. I heard you had quite the body count."

_I can't believe she's heard of me._ "It was enough to draw the attention of a Justicar." L'Trea pulled away from Valtrexa as the memory of that night took over her thoughts. She felt the pain again, the realisation of what she was and the choice that she had to make: die at the hands of the Justicar or join the monastery and become a weapon of Thessia._ I was born to be a weapon._ "Some grandiose matriarch found me and now I'm here."

L'Trea looked back at Valtrexa to find the older asari smiling broadly at her. "What?" L'Trea asked, curious about the reaction.

Laughing slightly, Valtrexa took L'Trea's hand in hers, "I know your story... The Matriarch that sponsored you is my father's cousin, Matriarch Leyya. She's one of the highest and most powerful Matriarchs on Thessia. She was also my sponsor."

L'Trea did not know what to say, she just held Valtrexa's hand tightly and took in everything. She could feel her heart pounding and was a bit lightheaded.

"I told you, we aren't too different." Valtrexa took her hand back, but still held her smile. "Alright, enough about us... I think we snuck out for a rematch, if I remember. We going to do this or are we going to stand around talking?"

"Oh I'm ready... just be ready to lose again!"

"We'll see!"

* * *

L'Trea smirked at her opponent, and settled into an easy fighting stance. Tonight would be more of a spar than a true competition; they were both still recovering from the true fight earlier, but that didn't mean she wouldn't give it her all.

Darting forward, she launched a couple of jabs towards Valtrexa's likely still bruised ribs, but the older asari anticipated the movement, and blocked them easily, before lashing out with a heavy kick that L'Trea flowed around easily. The bigger asari was stronger, and any blow she landed would cause L'Trea serious problems, but she knew she was fast, and could avoid most obvious blows.

"Getting slow?" L'Trea teased, hopping out of Valtrexa's reach. There wasn't much she could do from this distance either, but the flicker of amusement across the other asari's face was worth it.

"Didn't want to embarrass you too early on." The older asari closed the distance with a series of long armed punches that kept L'Trea at bay, until a wicked idea came to her mind.

_Dodge_

_Block _

_Not that one..._

_Weave_

_Block_

_Yes!_

The perfect jab for her move flew towards her, and L'Trea stepped into it, grabbing the hand to keep it away, and spun on her heel, jabbing her elbow into Valtrexa's gut, yanking the other asari into the blow.

Valtrexa let out a grunt that sounded so deliciously... _primal_... but before L'Trea could move away the older asari recovered admirably and wrapped her arms around L'Trea, superior strength easily overpowering the younger asari's grip.

_Damnation!_

She began to struggle, managing to slip around in the grasp so, as before, the pair's fight devolved into a tight grapple. L'Trea slapped away the grip Valtrexa had on her shirt, and dug her heels into the soft grass. She needed to break free, to get back into a position where her speed and agility would be of greater use.

She began to turn again in the grip, when Valtrexa's hand slipped from its position on her shoulder, and brushed across her chest.

The sudden sensation had both leaping backwards from each other, breathing heavily.

_Goddess, that was... so... _

She looked into Valtrexa's eyes, seeing them heavy with... _something_... that was well beyond the fire of battle.

How had she not noticed how _beautiful _the older asari was? She was quite heavy set but it was all taut, lean muscle, tinted in a shade of violet she would have _killed _to possess herself.

There was a thin sheen of sweat across her, something L'Trea could feel mirrored on herself, that seemed to _glisten _in the fake moonlight of the garden.

Her mouth dried out, just as it had earlier in the day, before T'Nira had pulled her off the older asari. Remembering how it felt to have Valtrexa pinned like she had, under her power, those beautiful muscles shifting beneath her grasp, that wonderful curve across her chest pressing against her thighs, against her-

She looked away, berating herself.

_This is stupid, it is __**wrong. **__What Lucen said earlier..._

She glanced back at Valtrexa, to see the other asari looking similarly confused. "We... ah... should call it a night, at that, I think..." L'Trea said, to see the other asari nod.

"Yes. We can practice more tomorrow, with the priestess."

The thought of the priestess there to pull them apart like she had sent a jolt of frustration through her, but L'Trea suddenly understood it was for the best. She nodded. "Let's... ah... shower, and go to bed. We don't want anybody to know what we were doing."

* * *

L'Trea tilted her head back, letting the cool water run over her.

It did little to quench the _need _she felt, and the heat at the back of her head, down her spine, between her legs, did not go away.

_Goddess, this is... __**unbearable! **_

She glanced around the shower, despite knowing she was in a private cubicle. The reason for _that _was apparent now as well: on Illium most asari shared showers, but if the Ardat-Yakshi were so easily aroused...

She reached over and turned the water back to a warmer temperature, before hesitantly drawing one hand up her side, shivering as it brushed across her breast. It felt just like Valtrexa's touch had earlier, only now she could finally give herself what she _truly _needed. She cupped her warm, wet breast and softly massaged the sensitive flesh, groaning in gratification at the pressure.

She had explored her own body dozens, _hundreds _of times before, but it had never been like this, the memory of Valtrexa's strong hands pressing against her still strong, making every slight touch, every drop of water like lightning across her skin.

Her breathing grew shallow, and she slowly brought up her other hand to softly brush against the grooves beneath her crest- to feel her legs give out at the sudden, unexpected rush of pleasure.

Strong arms caught her, and her lust-addled brain took a second to realise what was happening.

"Val-" A soft finger pushed against her mouth, soon replaced by a pair of damp lips that tasted like heaven.

It was the most wonderful sensation she had ever felt. She had kissed before, but it had never been like _this. _Every nerve in her body was firing, her senses were completely overloaded with pleasure, and she let out a soft groan into Valtrexa's mouth, feeling the older asari's lips curve into a smile. "This'll just be physical, ok? We don't need to meld to give ourselves what we need..."

L'Trea was too caught up in the moment to reply, but _that _sounded like a wonderful idea. She launched herself at the older asari, feeling the warm water cascade across both of their naked bodies.

This time there was no wrestling.

L'Trea ran her hand up Valtrexa's spine, gratified to hear the older asari gasp in pleasure, before Valtrexa's firm but gentle fingers slid into the grooves beneath her crest, sending fire through her body. Again her legs trembled, but Valtrexa's hold was strong, and she did not fall.

L'Trea gave a wicked smirk, and ducked her head to take one of the beautiful violet peaks ahead of her into her mouth, feeling that overwhelming _lust _fill her body, and she needed _more_, and could sense Valtrexa wanted _more._

She nibbled gently, and when Valtrexa responded by pressing her head in harder, the older asari's nails scratching the sensitive flesh on the back of L'Trea's head in a way that both hurt, and felt _magnificent_, that was all the go ahead she needed to sink her teeth into Valtrexa's breast, rewarded by a cry of pleasure from the sensual asari.

Their hands and mouths everywhere at once, touching, grabbing roughly, caressing softly, biting and licking and scratching, and both could feel the inevitable peak approaching, all as the water continued to spray down from above, the noise drowned out by their wanton groans and gasps and cries.

The pair tumbled to the floor, legs too shaky to hold them, and they immediately used the opportunity to reach for the hidden azure flesh of the other, roughly and inexpertly toying in a way that was so deliciously _primal. _The sudden rush of pleasure was too much, and L'Trea felt her breath begin to hitch, just as Valtrexa's did the same, and they both knew what was coming, what was about to happen-

L'Trea's mind turned blank as a majestic wave crashed over her, and almost unknowingly, she reached out for the one sensation she knew could even further enhance the experience...

To feel Valtrexa's mind hit her own first.

L'Trea felt everything that was the other asari sink into her consciousness. There was strength there, _so _much strength, and _anger, _for the way her parents had hidden her away, and also a hint of sadness, about her condition.

But that was all buried beneath the absolute, unstoppable _lust, _the sensations across her body now shared with the other asari's, _so _good, both riding that beautiful climax together until-

_W-_

The presence of Valtrexa became undeniable, forceful, crushing down L'Trea's own feelings, her body seeming distant-

_No-_

A huge black abyss sucked her down, spots of red dashing across it, each one tearing a hole in her consciousness-

_Please-_

It _hurt, _her mind failing, dying, L'Trea feeling every sensation, her body still locked in a perverse, tidal orgasm-

_Stop-_

For a second, it stopped. There was nothing more.

But there was nothing of herself left.

Valtrexa was everything.

Then with a final, searing pain, L'Trea's existence turned to nothing.

* * *

"Another assembly? Goddess, they get us up earlier every day!" Briony stood next to Linnea as the voice of Priestess T'Samri called out across House Sol.

"Listen to her tone Briony, something's wrong. We need to wear our black robes, those are almost never used. We only are supposed to wear them if someone dies." Linnea struggled to get her gown on and find her shoes.

Briony's expression had changed, as she too was trying to get dressed quickly. "Goddess, who do you think died?" She stopped suddenly and looked around to make sure they were alone and spoke in hushed tones, "Maybe it was Joquil!"

Linnea rolled her eyes, "We would not be that fortunate. Come on, we need to hurry up."

When the girls arrived, neophytes from the various houses handed out candles. Briony looked at Linnea with a confused expression.

"Draw your hoods, light your candles, find a place with your house and remain silent." The words came from Gelsey and were issued in a stark, cold tone. Linnea knew better than to question her sister and did as she was directed.

The crowd was absolutely silent and the scene before them was not a comforting one: Matriarch Lucen and Priestess T'Nira were dressed as all the other attendees, except that their hoods were lowered and their expressions were somber and pained. At their feet was Valtrexa, dressed in a dark purplish-blue gown, the color of asari blood, she was crying in muffled sobs that shook her whole body. Neither Matriarch Lucen or Priestess T'Nira were holding candles, but something metalic was reflecting off of the light from the flames.

Linnea strained her eyes to get a better look and realised that the object was a beautifully decorated blade that glistened with a bluish aura._ What is that for and why is Valtrexa so upset? It can't be because she lost to L'Trea?_

Raising her hands up to the artificial sky, Matriarch Lucen appeared to be saying a silent prayer. The movement caused the crowd to focus on the Matriarch and all waited in anticipation to find out what was happening.

Matriarch Lucen's voice was strained, but still powerful, as she addressed the students. "Neophyte Valtrexa's actions, have broken the most sacred bonds of sisterhood that we share at the monastery. She has tasted the mind of a sister, an Ardat-Yakshi."

With pity and sadness in her eyes, Lucen looked down at the trembling form in front of her, "Once an Ardat-Yakshi has fed on the mind of another, she will never be satiated again. Her life will be tortured and incomplete without the kill, without the taste and rush of another victim. We do not allow this..." The Matriarch paused and exhaled as if she had been dealt a blow. "We can not allow an Ardat-Yakshi to continue to live once this has occurred."

A collective gasp could be heard from the crowd as the meaning of the Matriarch's words started to sink in.

Nodding to Priestess T'Nira, Matriarch Lucen stood straight and prepared to take the ornate blade from T'Nira's hands. "This is the Blade of Janiri and like the goddess herself is filled with power and tragedy. It is this sacred blade that will deliver justice upon you and will provide your final release from this world." She spoke the words deliberately, never taking her gaze from Valtrexa.

A silence filled the room, as all in attendance knew what was about to happen.

"Go with the Goddess Valtrexa, and be at peace." The practiced swing was swift, the sword glittering in the candlelight as it descended. The impact was swift and clean, and unknown energies flared from the blade as it parted asari flesh. The candles were extinguished in unison and all stood in silent reverence for their deceased sister.

* * *

_**A/N: **Thank you for reading.  
_

_Unfortunately not much light-heartedness in this one, but fear not, our next chapter should more than make up for it!_


	5. The Reporter

The hall fell silent with shock and horror as the muffled _thump _of what was, just seconds ago, a living asari crumpled lifelessly to the ground.

In the darkened room, time drew out.

Seconds could have passed, or minutes, or even longer, as the young maidens struggled to process what they had seen, as the Priestesses stood in sombre silence. Eventually, at a wordless command, the Priestesses stood down from the stage and led the students from the hall.

As they began to leave, hushed cries and whispers could be heard within the crowd. One of their sisters had done something so reprehensible, that it had cost her life. Killing was not new to any of the residents of Lucen Monastery, but very few had actually seen such a cold execution, especially of a sister.

Briony grasped Linnea's arm and held on tightly. Her throat hurt, as she tried to choke down her sobs and tears.

"It's going to be okay, Briony." Linnea knew what her friend was feeling, but was able to control her emotions a bit better. "Come on, lets get back to our rooms. It will be good to sleep and get back into our routine."

"But... we were cheering for both of them earlier today." Briony sniffled, while keeping a firm grip on Linnea. "Why? How could that've happened? Linnea... I just don't understand."

"I know... my parents and sisters always told me about the dangers of trying to meld with another Ardat-Yakshi. It was one of the few things... one of the only things they were absolutely certain on. Most other rules, other than keeping ourselves secret, they were happy to joke about, but not that... They always warned that once you initiated a meld with an Ardat-Yakshi, it was almost impossible to stop it. Both of the minds would try to consume the other, feeding the addiction in a new way." Linnea stopped and looked at her friend's tear filled eyes. "The bonds of sisterhood are strong and we have found a community here at Lucen. Have faith Briony, we will know much happiness here. But there will also be sorrow. Our lives are not easy ones to live, but there are other ways for us to experience _love_."

"Really?" Briony sniffled again as a slight smile appeared on her lips and she dropped LInnea's arm to wipe her face.

"Yes. Ariel, my oldest sister, told me that when you meld, do it completely. Give into the the fullness and all the emotions within your victim and in that moment... when you feel the life of your victim start to fade... you will know love."Linnea's face was serious, but her eyes told that she was deep within her own thoughts.

"Did you feel_ that _the first time you melded?" Briony was curious and wanted to know more.

Linnea slowly nodded and closed her eyes, "It was wonderful." Linnea retook her friend's arm and started moving again towards House Sol.

* * *

"I should have known this would happen." Priestess T'Nira looked down at her feet as she paced the chambers of Matriarch Lucen. Sadness and anger filled her voice and the large asari looked broken.

"You cannot blame yourself, Priestess, you acted as you believed right, as we have trusted you to do for centuries. They broke curfew and disobeyed us _directly _after being warned. There is nothing we could do to stop what they were determined to do." The Matriarch's tone was hard but not unkind; she too hated to lose students this way. "T'Nira, they are not the first that have done this and they will not be the last."

"Dammit, I _saw _them, Matriarch. They were practically rutting right there on the field before me!"

"We encourage competition between them, in the hopes of them bonding and forming lasting friendships. Their sisters must be their families, it will be all that they have to complete them as they grow into the life of an Ardat-Yakshi. You know as well as I that if they cannot control their urges in our controlled environment, they will grow up as dangers to themselves and others. It is a sad fact, but one that we must live with." Lucen stood and approached T'Nira, causing the Priestess to halt her pacing.

T'Nira gazed at her elder. She understood but it did not make the situation any easier. "Yes Matriarch. I just wish that I had done more to guide them away from their actions."

"I believe that this will prevent others from sharing their fate. It is not an easy thing to see one of our sisters executed, but death comes to us all... eventually." Lucen's words were harsh, but her voice was soft with empathy. "You must return to your house T'Nira. Your students will need you there for strength and support. We must continue onward and not forget Valtrexa and L'Trea."

The large Priestess bowed her head. "Yes, Matriarch. You are correct."

Lucen watched as T'Nira left her quarters. Now that she was alone, the Matriarch could allow herself time to grieve the deaths of her students.

Taking a deep breath, she glanced towards the small bed in the corner of her room and then to the Blade of Janiri enclosed in its case.

That night, she knew, her nightmares would be haunted by two more ghosts.

* * *

"Clean up is going well here on the Citadel after the horrible attack by the rogue Spectre, Saren Arterius, and his geth army." The camera changed its focus from the reporter to the newest building being renovated. "I am told that with the aid of the Keepers, the reconstruction of Zakera Ward is going to be completed earlier than expected. This is good news for all. Diana Allers, Alliance News Network."

The camera light clicked off and with it, so did the fake smile of Diana Allers.

"Another crap story! I deserve something more important than the reconstruction schedule of the Citadel!" Allers fumed to no one in particular, glaring at anybody who happened to look in her direction. "Dammit, I need a drink! At least they were smart enough to rebuild the bars first."

Sitting at a table in the Dark Star Lounge, Diana Allers was doing her best to feign interest in her newest_ source_, a volus named Breq. The breather was making her head throb and she had to force herself to pay extra attention to his _information_._ I wish he'd get to the point... stupid little football! God I hate these assignments!_

"Oh lovely Earth-clan goddess, my information is certain. Large sums of money are filtered through Omega by the Lucen Mining Corp," Breq said, puffing out his ridiculous chest as he puffed his ridiculous breather.

Bored, and tiring of her drink, Allers started to play with the straw. "Who cares? I'd be surprised if there was anything _legal _happening on Omega, and some unknown platinum mine... I just don't see the importance."

"Beauty of Terra, the Lucen Mining Corp is owned by the asari Matriarchs... it is a front."

The words _asari Matriarchs_ finally seemed to get Diana's limited attention, "Are you sure? I'm going to check your info out, and if you're lying I'll come back push you down the stairs!"

Breq blinked his eyes at Allers, "Yes, please! Wondrous human female, how do you know Breq's favorite position?"

Allers nearly spit out her drink. "What? You moronic bouncy ball, I was threatening you... not flirting with you. For fuck's sake!"

Breq blinked again and then breathed hard through his mask. "Oh... Please check out all my information. Star of Sol, you will see that all I say is true."

Sensing that she could use an excuse to check out his_ information_, Allers couldn't wait to get away from the volus. "Hmm... I better get going, but I'll contact you once I check your credibility. Thanks Breq." With that, Allers sucked down the remainder of her margarita and quickly made for the exit, leaving Breq with the bill.

* * *

As soon as she was out of the lounge, Allers stopped to think about who she knew that would be able to help her out. She slowly scrolled through a list of names on her omni-tool until she found a name she could work with, Neota... Councillor Tevos's assistant. "Hmm... I wonder if she likes human women?"

After a week of trying to schedule appointments with Neota, Allers finally had a chance to _interview_ the Councillor's assistant. _Well at least Neota is kind of cute._ She looked at herself in the mirror and was happy with the reflection: a tight, low cut black leather dress showing off her cleavage, bright red lipstick accentuating her augmented lips and spike heeled boots that matched the color of her lipstick._ Here goes nothing._

Fifteen minutes later, Allers found herself being escorted out of Neota's office by C-Sec. "It's all a misunderstanding. Really! I didn't think the asari were so xenophobic!"

"Ms. Allers, you are forbidden from entering either the office of the Councillor or her assistant again. If you violate this order, it will result in the loss of your press credentials and you will earn yourself an overnight stay in C-Sec. Do you understand?" The turian C-Sec officer clicked his mandibles and narrowed his eyes at the human.

Allers shrugged off the C-Sec officer, "She has no sense of humor. I was just being _friendly_."

"It was indecent exposure and you're lucky she doesn't want to press charges. Do. You. Understand?"

Scowling in frustration to hide her embarrassment, Allers nodded and then pulled her dress back in place. "Yeah, yeah, I get it."

Allers quickly headed for the nearest bar and found a seat. "Fuck, now what am I going to do?" She looked down at her empty glass and then to the bartender. "Hey... get me another!"

"Hey there hot stuff. Why don't you let ol' Harkin get you a drink? You sound like you've had a hard day and need some help."

Repulsed by the drunk man, she was about to say no when two turians approached and whispered something to him. The turians were wearing heavy armour and actually looked important. Allers watched the exchange with interest and could immediately tell that the man was more than just some drunk; he actually seemed to have some authority.

_Interesting. _"I'd love a drink." She moved closer to the man and made sure to give him a full view of the cleavage Neota had so rudely rejected just minutes before.

"I'm Harkin." He reached out and patted her ass, eyes widening at the view before him. "Nice."

Without looking away or removing his hand, Harkin motioned for another round.

Diana had to use her most practiced smile and force down the vomit burning her throat. As soon as the drink was delivered, she poured half of it down her throat as quickly as she could, hoping to at least get drunk enough to ignore the worms under her skin. "Thanks, Mr. Harkin."

Batting her eyelids for effect, she leaned further towards him. "Those two turians looked... _threatening_. Weren't you scared?"

"Those two work for me... you were scared?" Harkin tightened his grip on her ass.

"They were big, and wearing armour, and had _huge_ guns." Allers smiled and took another drink.

"You don't have to worry, little missy. Harkin won't let them bother you. And if they do... well, my gun's _much _bigger than theirs."

She flipped her hair and then finished off her drink. "Oh my Mr. Harkin, you must be pretty important around here!"

Puffing his chest up, Harkin took the bait. He motioned for another round and flashed a cocky smile at Allers. "Yeah... I've got a little influence here and I know a lot of people. Lots of them come to me for all sorts of things." Harkin gulped down his drink, then belched into his closed mouth.

_Bet he's proud of himself for not just letting it out... Disgusting!_

"I bet I can help you too, Miss... Hey, what's your name anyway?" Harkin smiled deeply, feeling the effects of the alcohol and the ass of the woman next to him.

"Jessa... My name is Jessa and I would love to hear more about you and your work."

"Sure, sure. Say, why don't we go back to my place and I'll_ fill _you in."

Allers was pretty sure that he had already _filled _his pants, and the grin on his face was possibly the most lecherous she had ever seen.

_This guy better have some __**real **__connections._

She smiled and nodded at Harkin, then breathed a sigh of relief when her drink arrived. Without hesitation, Allers sucked down her cocktail in one large gulp and then stood to follow Harkin.

His apartment was much like Harkin himself, cheap and tacky. Allers was thankful for the alcohol, as she looked over both the man and his living quarters. _This better be worth it._

The door had barely closed when Harkin began groping at her leather dress. "Damn, Jessa... you're one hot lady." He pulled her in and actually _licked _her throat.

Allers could feel the bulge in his pants as he grinded his pelvis into her thigh. With every kiss and lick and grind, Allers either rolled her eyes or bit down the urge to vomit. She'd done worse in the name of a story... though not much. Trying to get the conversation in a useful direction, she asked, "Do you have any asari porn? I love to watch them when I _fuck_."

Harkin stopped his advancement temporarily. "Oh yeah. Hold on beautiful and I'll put some on. What a hot idea." Harkin stumbled over to his vid collection and found the one he was looking for. It didn't take long - it was on the top of the pile. In minutes, the room was full of the sounds of asari moans. He took off his shirt, unzipped his pants and sat down on his bed.

"Mr. Harkin... tell me about the asari... it will get me off." Allers bent over slightly so her breasts were fully on display.

"Baby, I'll tell you _anything_ you want. Now get that fucking hot dress off and come here." He motioned at his lap and kicked off his pants.

Allers moved closer and slipped off her dress. She started asking questions that Harkin was only too happy to answer.

To Allers' displeasure, Harkin took his time with her but turned out to be an excellent source of information._ I can't believe it! That stupid little football's information looks like it might actually be right!_

When he finally passed out, Allers had gotten all sorts of dirt about the Lucen Platinum Mine and its illicit relationship with both the Matriarchs and Aria T'Loak. She felt like she needed to burn everything that Harkin had touched or at least shower for the next twelve hours and tried to get her things and make for the exit. Luckily, Harkin was a sound sleeper and Allers was able to make her escape.

* * *

After a decontaminating spa treatment and numerous showers, Allers began planning her mission to infiltrate the Lucen Mine and break her story. _This will show the Alliance News Network what I'm capable of!_

The reporter was able to find shipping schedules for Lucen to and from Thessia, and decided that hiding in one of the transports was her best way to get to the mine. _There's no direct shuttle there outside of the transports and there doesn't seem to be any personnel that come and go from the station... weird. _

"Hmm... I should go shopping and get clothes that will keep me camouflaged in the mine." The idea brought a smile to the reporter and she set off to get herself ready for her newest adventure.

The trip to Thessia was uneventful and to her chagrin, no one recognised her. _Really, don't any of these people watch the Alliance News Network! I'm in front of the camera all the time._

Finding the transport shuttles that were scheduled for Lucen was a bit harder than Allers had hoped, but after using her unique _talents_, she found what she was looking for and was able to board without incident. _At least asari are cleaner than that gross drunk..._ The thought brought waves of nausea to her stomach.

Once the shuttle was in the air, she was able to look around a bit, being sure to video everything with her miniature camera. Crates filled the hold, all were large and nearly identical. They appeared to be refrigerated and Allers couldn't help but to open one.

_Food! Fresh meat, fruit and grains! Why would they need so much of it on the mine? Maybe its a prison... you never hear about asari prison camps. Hmm... a life of hard labour mining platinum for the Matriarchs. Oh... this is going to be an amazing story! I'll need to be extra careful though._

Exploring the crates further, the reporter noticed one that stood out. It was huge; large enough to hold an elephant. It also didn't appear to be refrigerated, and she spotted what looked like air vents along the sides. Peering through the slats, trying to get a better view of the contents, Allers gasped as she thought she saw the shape of a person. _What the hell is in there?_ Watching for movement and seeing none, Allers decided to explore further. She found the latch and opened it. "Oh my god! They're in stasis!" She looked in and saw 6 men, all human wearing armour emblazoned with the logo of the terrorist organisation, Cerberus.

The shuttle started to decelerate and Allers realised that they were coming up on their destination. "Shit! Well if I hide in here, I can probably get in undetected. Diana this is going to get you an award... keep focused on that!"

When the shuttle finally landed, Diana crammed next to the prone Cerberus agents, the crates were quickly and silently unloaded by machines. From what Diana could see through the air holes, they appeared neatly stacked on a sort of tram. The whole process was extremely organised and took less than 20 minutes. She saw the shuttle leave and felt a sudden lurch forward as the tram began to move.

"This is it!"As the tram slowed again, the reporter's heart began to pound. She had never thrown herself into an assignment like this, and was _sure _that she was onto something big... which meant a _lot _of fame when she broke it. Again, the unloading was completed by automated machines and provided Allers with her chance to slip out and get away from the loading area.

"Where am I? This doesn't look like a prison... or a mine_._" Allers had followed a tunnel that opened up to a beautiful, lush garden. She could feel _sunlight _of all things warming her skin, and the air was filled with a fresh and fragrant breeze from all of the blooming flowers. "Maybe this is some special resort for the Matriarchs?"

* * *

Briony's dreams had been full of horrors lately. Night after night, she saw the look of fear on the face of Valtrexa. The sadness in the Matriarch's eyes... and then the blade taking off Vatrexa's head. Not wanting to sleep any more, Briony decided to run her dreams out of her: exercise had always helped clear her mind.

Running felt good. It was freeing and made her think happier thoughts. Her muscles burned, as Briony pushed them harder than normal. The ocean by her home on Thessia came to mind and the way the sea spray hit the rocks on the beach below her house. _Home._

"You having trouble sleeping too?"

Briony was pulled from her thoughts as she heard a voice next to her. Her pace did not slow as she looked to see who the question belonged to. "Yes, Priestess. I thought some laps might help."

"Always works for me." Priestess T'Nira increased her pace to meet Briony's. The two were silent but content to have each other to run with. T'Nira took the lead and Briony instinctually followed her teacher.

After 30 minutes of pushing their bodies hard, the two headed for the solace of the gardens. T'Nira broke the silence first. "Are you holding up ok?"

Briony looked away from T'Nira. She was embarrassed that Valtrexa's and L'Trea's deaths bothered her so deeply, considering what she was and what she had done, but she also felt compelled to speak the truth to T'Nira. "My dreams are filled with their deaths. Priestess... they were my friends, my sisters. I don't understand why they did what they did!"

T'Nira was quiet for a moment, before answering softly. "It is the hardest part of our nature. We are natural predators and it is easy to forget the price we pay for it." T'Nira realised that they were standing before the statue of Lucen, and looked up at the stone goddess. "It is our blessing to have such powers, but it is also a curse. The only ones that can ever understand this are other Ardat-Yakshi."

T'Nira was silent for a moment and then continued, still looking at the goddess. "When I found out what I was, I thought that I would be hunted down by the Justicars and killed. I did not want to die or be alone. When I came to the Monastery, Briony, I found friendship and the deep bond of sisterhood. I also found others that understood the burden that we all carry." She looked from the statue to her student and placed one of her large hands gently on Briony's shoulder. Her voice was calm and held warmth. "I found a home."

Briony's eyes teared at the Priestess' words and she nodded her understanding. "Thank you, Priestess."

"You are not alone here and we all have suffered at the loss of our sisters. I am glad that you were honest about your feelings."

A ruffling sound from the bushes next to them caught both the teacher's and student's attention. Without warning, T'Nira pounced, flaring with vivid biotics and when she came back into view, was holding a human female in her grip.

The look on T'Nira's face was _terrifying_, like the angry wrath of the goddess herself.

"Let me go! What do you think that you are doing? Don't you know who I am?" The human tried to kick free of the massive asari, but only managed to tire herself out.

T'Nira looked at Briony, "Go get the Matriarch... and do not tell anyone else about this. Briony, be quick."

"Yes Priestess!" Briony quickly pushed her muscles again as she made for the Matriarch's quarters. It was still early and she did not see any other students out as she approached the door to Lucen's chambers.

She rang the bell and heard a voice come through the speaker. "Yes?"

"Matriarch Lucen, it is Aspirant Melantha... Priestess T'Nira is in immediate need of your assistance."

There was a short delay and then the door to Lucen's chambers opened. "Please come in. I will be right there."

Briony took a step into the Matriarch's entryway. It was beautiful and decorated with carvings and pictures of the various asari both from mythology and religion. Briony also recognized native plants from Thessia placed throughout the chambers.

"What has happened?" The Matriarch appeared next to Briony.

Slightly startled, Briony quickly snapped to attention, "We found an intruder in the gardens... a human female. Priestess T'Nira has her and asked for me to get you."

"Does anyone else know about this?"

Briony could feel the gaze of Lucen reading her facial expressions. "No Matriarch."

"Thank you Briony. I would appreciate it if you did not speak of this to anyone for now. Please return to your house and I will join Priestess T'Nira."

"Of course, Matriarch."

Both women hurried to their destinations, both now thinking of the unwelcome guest in the Monastery.

* * *

Allers could not believe the size of the asari that had hold of her. "What the hell are you... part krogan? You must be one of the guards here! What is this place?"

T'Nira did not have the patience for the struggling human. She had invaded her home and did not take well to the thought of intruders. _Where is the Matriarch?_

"I hear that we have a... _guest_?" Looking regal and in control, Matriarch Lucen approached the two women. She turned her full gaze to the reporter, "I take it that you are unarmed?"

Allers could feel the power of the woman through the look that she burned into her. If she could have curled up into a ball or shriveled away, she would have. Instead, she shook her head and struggled to find her voice. "N...No. I don't have any weapons."

Lucen stepped closer and kept her stare fixed on the human. "What are you doing here? Answer me now!" Her voice was commanding and full of authority.

"I... I got lost and ended up here."

T'Nira growled, but the matriarch silenced her with a calming gesture.

"You are lying human. I will ask you again, what are you doing here?"

"Really, I got lost and-"

Allers was cut short as the Matriarch grabbed hold of her chin. "If you lie again I will force a meld with you and it will _not _end well. Do you know where you are?"

Allers swallowed the fear rising in her throat down, hard. "Yes! Lucen Mine."

"The truth... I am glad you are capable of telling it. Let us continue." Lucen's grip tightened around the human's chin. "What is your purpose here?"

The thought of the asari forcing her mind into her own scared Allers, as did the woman herself. "I am doing a story about the funneling of funds and the front that the mine appears to be for the asari government."

"So you are a reporter. Hmm, how did you find out about this? You hardly seem capable of coming up with this yourself."

The insult hurt Allers but she continued with her confession, feeling the asari's eyes bore into her very soul. "It was Breq... he's a volus. He approached me about a story on the corruption of the asari. I got the rest I needed from a C-Sec officer called Harkin."

The Matriarch fell silent and took in the reporters words. "I see. Who else knows about this?"

"No one really. I wanted to break the story and then show it to the Alliance News Network. I'm trying to advance my career. Look, you can have the video feed. Just let me go and I'll forget about everything. I swear!"

"Matriarch..." T'Nira broke her silence, "She overheard myself and the aspirant I sent to you talking. She knows that we are Ardat-Yakshi."

Allers struggled against T'Nira's grasp. "I don't even know what that is!"

"I think it is time that you learn. Before that though, what is your name?" The Matriarch released her hold on the reporter, though T'Nira did not.

"I...It's Diana Allers of the Alliance News Network." Fear washed over her again. The thought of finding out what an Ardat-Yakshi was did not bring solace to her.

"T'Nira, take Ms. Allers to my chambers and make her comfortable. I will find Aspirant Melantha and allow her the honour of _showing_ our guest what we are."

T'Nira smiled, "Of course Matriarch."

Allers felt her body lifted higher, as the large asari started carrying her through the gardens.

* * *

The Matriarch's chambers were both beautiful and threatening, much like the Matriarch herself. Allers didn't know what to feel. Both fear and curiosity surged through her, along with a potent dose of adrenaline that had her legs bouncing. She was allowed to sit and was given Serrice Ice Brandy to drink, alongside a plate of fresh fruits. "Thank you." Allers attempted to put on her charm in an effort to get out of the situation she now found herself in.

She strained her neck as she heard the sound of the Matriarch returning. By the echoes of the footsteps, Allers could tell that the Matriarch was not alone.

"I see that Priestess T'Nira has provided you with food and drink. Good." The Matriarch motioned for Allers to continue with her meal. "This is Aspirant Melantha of House Sol. She is quite gifted and familiar with humans already." The Matriarch's attention turned to Briony. "Are you ready to_ show _our guest what it is to be an Ardat-Yakshi?"

A smile formed on Briony's face, "Yes. And thank you, Matriarch."

"Priestess T'Nira and I will leave you to it. You have done well Briony, enjoy this." The Matriarch's voice held its serious tones, but was also sweetened with warmth. She patted Briony's shoulder and motioned for T'Nira to follow her out of the room.

They were alone: Briony and Allers, predator and prey.

Relief ran through Allers as she looked over the asari before her. _She looks young. Who knows, I might get an amazing story still!_ "So... Briony, what does it mean to be Ardat-Yakshi?" Allers flashed the asari a friendly smile.

Briony looked over the woman sitting before her. She seemed relatively relaxed and obviously underestimated Briony._ Good._ Briony focused her thoughts on producing pheromones to help calm the human further and open her up to trusting her. Briony returned the smile and stepped closer.

Allers took a sip of the brandy and felt the warm burn as it traveled through her body. Something in the room smelled amazing and she felt herself relax. The asari in front of her was stunning and seemed innocent enough._ I bet we will be fast friends once we start talking. Oh... that smell is so good._ She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

Seeing that the pheromones were working, Briony smiled even wider. She reached out and gently touched the human's cheek, making sure to add just a touch of biotics to help stimulate the reporter. Briony could see the immediate payoff.

"Oh..." Allers swallowed hard and felt her heart rate increase. Her body warmed and she felt her cheeks flush at the touch of the asari. She wanted more and reached out for Briony's other hand which was offered without hesitation. "You are incredible."

"Open yourself to me, Diana."

The voice was low and seductive. The way Briony said her name made her want to do anything the asari said. "I am yours... please don't stop." She closed her eyes and relaxed into the touch of the asari.

Briony thought about her conversation with Linnea, _'Give into the the fullness and all the emotions within your victim and in that moment... when you feel the life of your victim start to fade... you will know love.' _Briony's eyes swirled black and she reached out with her mind to that of the human.

A rush overtook Allers, she was not alone. For the first time in her life, she was not alone. _I am complete... I am yours._ The mind touching hers was wondrous and gentle. She could hear and feel everything that Briony could.

_We are one now... Do not fear me... Open yourself fully and Embrace Eternity._

_Yes! I am yours._

Briony extended the meld further, making sure to go slowly and gain the confidence of Diana. Thoughts and feelings from the human started to fill her mind, as she saw the life of Diana Allers play out. All of the woman's inner fears, and strengths, her happiness and self loathing - Briony let herself take it all in.

_Bliss, this is true bliss. I am yours... take me in... all of me._

As the meld deepened, something changed. Allers could feel herself fading. She could feel Briony starting to overtake her very soul. The thought scared her and she pushed back, but only for a moment. In that moment, Allers could also know Briony and through the asari, saw her fate. As the realisation set in, Diana Allers knew the truth... she knew first hand what it was to be Ardat-Yakshi. A mix of pleasure and terror washed over her and she screamed out as her brain started to hemorrhage.

Feeling the life fading from her victim, Briony slowly ended the meld. The essence and emotions of Diana Allers were overwhelming. The human was shallow and self serving, but she had given her soul to Briony, and Briony now knew what Linnea had meant. She kissed the forehead of the human, and reached over to close her eyes.

"Go with the Goddess, Diana Allers."

* * *

_**A/N:** Well we had an overwhelming number of requests to kill off Diana Allers - so this is for everyone who asked for her demise. Hope it satisfies!_

_Thank you for continuing to read, follow, favorite and review our story! I also want to give special thanks to Rae D. Magdon for the use of Neota!_


	6. The Coming Storm

Matriarch Lucen paced across her office, heels clicking against the hardwood floor in a rhythmic dance. Her grim mood was a stark contrast to the beautiful formal decorations surrounding her. The Cerberus soldiers that she had acquired for her advanced students seemed to confirm the rumours of Sovereign and the coming of some unknown species... the Reapers. The fact that the Illusive Man was also convinced of this did not sit well with the Matriarch. Coupled with the intrusion by the journalist, it was enough to remind the Matriarch of how important their seclusion from the world was... but also how easily it could all end.

"I believe that Aspirant D'Antea's meld with the journalist was the step she needed to progress her development here." Priestess T'Nira had watched the matriarch's pacing and knew that there was something deeper going on than she would share. But the matriarch often kept her own counsel, so T'Nira continued speaking without questioning. "I have seen her become more focused as a result."

"She did well, T'Nira. You were right about the girl." Lucen stopped her motion and looked at the woman standing next to her desk. She could still remember the sight of the girl that she had found on Omega, living like a wild animal in the mines, preying on vagrants, drug runners and gang members - lowlives that nobody would miss. She had been alone and was terrified when she was caught, but she was strong and a survivor. T'Nira had also been lucky that Aria was the one to discover her or else, she would probably have been executed. Instead, the girl had grown into a discipled and trusted member of the Monastery and T'Nira had the confidence of Lucen as a result.

Priestess T'Nira let a small smile form on her lips. She had been holding herself stiffly and allowed her body to relax. "Yes, Matriarch. I think that Aspirant D'Antea has learned much from her recent experience. I see great potential in her."

Lucen returned to her desk, but remained standing. She placed both hands on top of her leather chair and leaned on it as if using it for support. Her expression changed, showing the seriousness of her mood. "You relate to the girl?"

T'Nira's response was immediate, "Yes. I feel somewhat protective of her... you know this. Her sister, Meleah, was in my House." T'Nira's expression changed to one of sadness as the memory of Meleah crept into her mind. "I was there when the Justicar found her and... I saw their_ justice_."

Lucen nodded in sympathy, "I remember it well. You were her mentor and there to observe her test to become a Neophyte. Her target was a krogan priest that was trying to recruit disciples on Omega. He was using _unconventional _methods in his recruitment and he managed to get the attention of both Aria and a Justicar. It was a tragedy what happened to Meleah and there was nothing that you could have done. If you had intervened... "

"I know, Matriarch." T'Nira's colour deepened, teeth clenched, as she pushed back the memory. "I will not allow Briony to take that same path."

"She will take her own path T'Nira, it is your place to help guide her along it. Ultimately though, her choices will dictate her success." Lucen's tone held empathy, but her expression was still stern. "But that is not why I asked you to my office. There are at least two others out there that know of our location." She paused, as if trying to think of another solution. "I think that it is time for two of our aspirants to be tested."

"Tested? So soon?" T'Nira could not hide her surprise. It was still quite early in their training to send out students. "Matriarch... may I ask what you are thinking?"

"The human Allers said that a volus and a human were able to give her information about our location and that drew her attention to our school. Whilst I think neither know the true nature of the Monastery's existence, it is only a matter of time before they tell others." Lucen's eyes narrowed and she fought the urge to flare her biotics. "We cannot allow that. We must find out how much information they possess, learn how they came about that knowledge, and then eliminate them."

T'Nira thought about both of the implications of what the Matriarch was saying. _No one must find us, it would be very bad for the asari on many levels, but sending two aspirants is a bit out of the norm. _"I agree that the informants must be dealt with quickly, but why not send one of the Priestess or older students to complete this task?"

"They all must be tested at some point and I believe that we have some exceptional students that would benefit from this exercise, including Aspirant D'Antea." Lucen pulled her chair back and took her seat. "Please call the other Priestesses to my office, we must discuss our options fully and I am in need of consensus."

"Of course, Matriarch. I will get them immediately." T'Nira turned to leave and then stopped, as if to speak her mind. She looked over the Matriarch and could tell that she was lost in her own thoughts. Something deeper was happening, but it was not her place to press further. The large asari resumed her stride to assemble the other priestesses.

* * *

Sitting in front of the large window in her room, Briony D'Antea looked over the vast expanse of barren landscape that was the asteroid Lucen. Her quarters - quite unique amongst the others - protruded just above the asteroid's surface, carefully disguised to look to both scans and casual observers like rough rock, hiding nought but a depleted mine. It had all held such wonder for her when she first arrived, like some grand adventure that she was about to take part of.

Thinking back to her first kill, she remembered the sheer rush of exhilaration... a feeling that had yet to dull with repeat instances. Learning that she was one of the rarest of her species added to her fantasy, but discovering the cost had taken much of the childish romance from her dreams and brought her to a place of reality instead.

_I was so naive when I arrived... I had no idea what it truly was to be Ardat-Yakshi. Seeing Valtrexa killed in front of me... _

When the blade fell, she had been reminded of her sister's death at the hands of the Justicar_. All I could see was that last expression on Valtrexa's face and then she was gone. Was it the same for Meleah too? _

Briony looked at the sleeping form of Linnea. A feeling of melancholy weighed on her, but knowing that her friend... her _sister_... was there helped her focus. She closed her eyes and thought to her recent meld with Diana Allers. She had seen and felt the entire life of the journalist through the union and she knew that there would _always _be a part of the human tucked away in her mind as a result of it. Briony had opened herself fully to the woman and in doing so, had also shared a part of herself with her in her last moments of life.

_Beautiful euphoria. _The words flowed through her mind, describing the was an almost _seductive _sensation_... a gift to be cherished. _

Quieting her mind and focusing back to the meld with Allers, Briony allowed the memories rush through her. A wave of emotion surged through her mind, as her body tensed and her breath caught in her chest.

_The power that we carry... and the responsibility._

Peace and resolution replaced the swell of raw emotion, while the realisation of her talents filled her with a sense of true confidence. This evolution was what she needed to expel the nightmares of her classmate's deaths and open her to reality of what her existence was meant for: to be an Ardat-Yakshi and to embrace the power of her species.

_I want to learn more... I want to grow and know my true potential. What a gift I have been given... to be with others like me and be allowed to develop my skills._

The beauty and power of her nature was finally sinking into her. Briony could feel the yearning of the melds. It was a feeling that she had not known before, like a hunger that she could not fill. The taste of the joining, knowing the life energy of another and then feeling them die was power in its purest form; it stayed in the back of her thoughts.

_Linnea, you have already discovered this... I can see it in the way that you carry yourself and in the way that you take to your lessons. It all makes sense, my sister._

It was in this new understanding and desire that Briony felt a change occur within her. The naivety of youth was gone, but in its place was knowledge; the knowledge of herself and of her kind. Her bond with her sisters was of an even greater importance now and so were her studies.

* * *

"I do not understand?" Priestess T'Samri had been listening to the plans of the Matriarch, but could no longer remain silent. "You want to send two aspirants to eliminate a volus and a human on Earth? They are not ready for their trials."

"Yes, that is what I said." Lucen's voice was calm and full of authority. She sat stiffly in her chair and exuded an aura of calmness and confidence that came only from centuries of life. Her gaze went to T'Samri and she narrowed her eyes to focus solely on the Priestess as her tone turned cold. "They need to be interrogated and eliminated for their part in providing information to that journalist. _I_ believe that they are ready and that they will succeed."

Priestess T'Samri opened her mouth as if to speak, but instead the beautiful head of House Sol closed her mouth and lowered her gaze.

The large conference room fell silent as the gathered Priestesses shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Matriarch Lucen had always been known for her practicality and understanding of the importance of the Ardat-Yakshi's place in asari society. The Matriarch was powerful and shrewd and had managed to not only survive, but to create a home where they could all thrive... _together_. The other Priestesses were not used to changes in the routines, as the routines had not only ensured their survival and success, but also provided a framework that the potentially volatile Ardat-Yakshi could live and prosper by.

"Forgive my questioning Matriarch, but I do not understand the need to speed up the training of the aspirants." Priestess Pel'Reka spoke softly, but forcefully, as if offended at the mention of changing the tradition of the Monastery.

The other Priestesses assembled around the table all nodded their heads in agreement, all except for Priestess T'Nira.

"I believe they _must_ be tested sooner. I further believe in the ability of our aspirants pass these trials and excel as a result." Lucen looked at Pel'Reka intently and as she did, allowed herself to sit back slightly in her chair._ If they only knew what I did, they would push all of the students and themselves harder... but they are not ready... yet._

Still sensing hesitation in the Priestess, Lucen rose from her chair and placed her hands solidly on the table. "Sisters... You have always trusted me, please continue to do so now. It is vital that our students be pushed and in doing so, we will find ourselves pushed also. There is an evil coming and we must stand ready for it. Our people... our existence depends on this."

A collective sigh echoed off the marble walls of the room, amplifying it and augmenting the words of Lucen

"I cannot say more now, but sisters... trust me and my decision." Lucen looked over the Priestesses and could see that there was fear in them at her words. They all knew her and knew that she was not one to embellish truth.

T'Samri was the first to speak, "Matriarch, it will be done." The words held confidence and lacked any hint of questioning. "Which two aspirants will be tested?"

Lucen stood erect, as she folded her arms across her chest, "Aspirant D'Antea and Aspirant M'Lesis."

* * *

"Morning." Linnea entered the common room and quickly found Briony. "Where have you been? Is everything okay?" She looked intently at her friend and wore a worried expression.

Briony smiled, "Thank you for the concern, but I am fine. I had been having nightmares about Valtrexa and L'Trea." Briony's smile faded at the mention of their sisters. "Priestess T'Nira helped me see things clearer."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Linnea still looked concerned.

The smile returned to Briony's face and she moved to give her friend a light hug. "Not now... but it is good to have a friend." She released Linnea and headed to the door. "Come on... we have some laps to run before classes."

At that, Linnea moved faster and decided to engage Briony in a little friendly competition. "Well, come on Briony... let's see if you can keep up!"

"You're on!"

The two quickly found their stride and to Linnea's dismay, Briony easily outpaced her. "Okay... Okay... I'll admit it, you're a better runner than I am." Linnea was slightly panting, having pushed herself harder than normal.

"That's right! And don't forget it!" Briony placed a hand on her hip and looked somewhat relaxed.

"Alright, enough with the ego D'Antea!" Linnea punched her friend in the shoulder and then laughed. Her mood changed quickly as she saw someone approaching. "Oh goddess... what now?"

Briony's attention was directed to the approaching asari and seeing the familiar face, shook her head. "Really, Linnea! Why are you so critical of Gelsey?"

"You didn't grow up with her! I swear that she's got a pole stuck up her ass! Miss Prim and Proper!" Linnea scrunched up her face as her sister joined them.

"Greetings Briony... Linnea." She nodded politely at both aspirants and then turned to face her sister. "Did she beat you _again_ little sister?"

"Ugg! Really Gelsey? If I remember, you _routinely _come in last place."

"That is not my memory of events, but I am sure that Aspirant D'Antrea could beat me in a race as well." Gelsey stepped closer to Briony and turned her attention away from her sister. "Briony, Priestess P'Trona asked me to start our training early today. We have a new species to focus on together."

Briony's eyes lit up, "What species?"

"The volus."

* * *

Linnea was doing her best to study the mating rituals of humans. Today's exercise was focused on the various fetishes of the species, which she regarded with a mixture of curiosity and the occasional biting back of nausea. Looking at Neophyte Lasis, Linnea noticed how much her mentor seemed at home in the skin tight black leather bodysuit and spiked high heel boots. "I still do not understand the need for all of the zippers!"

"Dah! Easy access. You are unbelievable!" Joquil spat the words out at Linnea and unzipped her suit down to her stomach, letting her breasts spill out of the leather. "I rather like the feel of the leather against my skin." She gave Linnea a wicked smile, "Maybe Aria is actually onto something."

Not impressed with the display of flesh before her, Linnea decided to check out the various _extras_ that went with the _clothes_. One in particular caught her eye, "Cat o' nine tails..." _I bet that this would leave a nice mark... "_Hey Joquil, want to try this one out?"

Joquil narrowed her eyes at the suggestion and then moved next to Linnea, looking for a good comeback. "Not on your life!" She picked up a ball gag and looked back at Linnea, "You know, this would fit nicely in your mouth."

Linnea scowled in return. "I can think of somewhere I'd rather put it in you! If there's even any room up there with that stick!"

"You two must take this more seriously!" Neophyte Lasis' tone carried a seriousness to it that made both girls stop their wordplay and focus more on what she was trying to show them. "You must remember that these are instruments to be used to manipulate your victim's sense of control. To get them in a place where they either feel that they are the master over you or that you are the master over them."

Linnea picked up a mask with a zipper across the mouth, looking at it in disbelief. "How can anybody take these things seriously? Humans are so _weird!_"

Lasis' voice took on a patient, educational inflection. "Remember these are simply props to the true power play. They are used with an understanding between participants that boundaries are set, and will be adhered to."

Joquil frowned, then waved the ball-gag in Lasis' direction. "What does this have to do with boundaries? You stick this in somebody's mouth and it's pretty obvious who's in charge."

Linnea didn't like the look Joquil gave her as she said the words, and scowled in return, again eyeing the whip.

Lasis gently pushed between them and picked up a vicious looking board of wood from the table, the word 'Bitch' in raised impression across its length, speaking thoughtfully. "Imagine the trust it takes, sisters, to allow somebody to strike you with this. You may be tied and gagged, unable to stop your partner. One strike may emblazon your skin with this derogative term for days. More may leave you crying out in pain. And should the Dominant choose, they could cause _true _damage to you, with you unable to fight back. It is terrifying, no? And yet, _freeing_, to place yourself so completely under another's power."

Linnea glared at the paddle with distrust. She suddenly realised that for all the unusual practices, humans were more adept at manipulating emotions and feelings than she had given them credit for. _Still wouldn't want __**anybody **__tying me up, though. _

"And to wield this power over another? It is something we as Ardat-Yakshi know well. Our bodies are _designed _to control and dominate. But what we learn at this monastery is _not _to simply relish in that power. For when another person places their entire being in your hands, you must prove yourself _worthy _of that trust, abiding the boundaries set. One who ignores their duty of care for their own pleasure is no better than a mindless beast to be put down."

Linnea suddenly felt uncomfortable. She _did _enjoy the idea of another submitting to her like that, in a similar manner she enjoyed the power the meld gave her. But if another was _trusting _her, surely that tainted the almost sacred nature of the kill? She asked Lasis the question.

Priestess T'Samri's voice rang from behind the trio, pleased. _How long has she been watching?_ "Very good, Linnea. To betray that trust is no small thing. But make no mistake that what we do here is _not _learn to sate the pleasures of others. Tell me, why _are _we here?"

Linnea glanced at Joquil, who said, "To learn how to use sex to lure victims."

The priestess shook her head. "Not here specifically. Why do we _all _live and learn at this monastery?"

"For our duty to the asari people." Linnea said, reciting the oaths and knowledge she had learned during her time so far.

T'Samri nodded, clasping her hands before her. "That is correct. But we do not treat the taking of life as something so casual, for we are no mindless brutes. Should your target have submitted themself to you like that, girls, know that when you join the union you are _owning _them in the truest possible sense. They are not simply placing their body under you but their _mind _and their _life, _and that knowledge brings an ecstasy unlike any they will have ever known. If you understand and accept your purpose here, aspirants, do not feel shame for this. Revel in that power and trust, and know that not only are you fulfilling your duty to the asari people, but giving your victim the _gift _of a death so pure to them that they could not wish for anything greater. Do you understand?"

Linnea nodded, understanding again the sacred nature of what they did. Joquil beside her did so as well, uncharacteristically accepting of the wisdom, distinct lack of a rude quip on her lips.

"Good. Now, whilst the discussion of such an exchange of power is relevant to our future lessons, I was _hoping _Lasis would just be teaching you how best to utilise these accessories! Neophyte, you did very well in responding to the aspirants' questions, but in future please let me know if such serious things are being asked!"

Lasis nodded, but looked secretly pleased with herself for the priestess' praise.

T'Samri's pretty face lit up, and she sauntered over to the table covered in assorted implements. "Now, I want both of you to take an item from this table, imagine yourself in the Submissive role and work out how to overcome them when the time comes. The one who makes the best demonstration gets to be the Dominant in our next practice session."

Both Linnea and Joquil looked at each other, than instantly began rummaging through the gear, looking for the prop that would give the best show.

"I still think this would fit in your mouth rather nicely." Joquil whispered to Linnea.

* * *

"Another assembly?" Linnea took her place aside Briony. "I never know whether to be excited or fearful of these any more."

Briony smiled at her friend, feeling the curiosity fill her. "It is both. Look at the way the Priestesses are talking together."

Linnea did a quick sweep of the stage and noticed immediately what Briony was referring to. The body language of the priestesses spoke of excitement, as did the tone of their muffled voices, but their eyes also held apprehension. "You have become very observant Briony." _She has changed... she now understands._ A warm smile spread across Linnea's face as she took her friend's hand.

A hush quickly ran through the assembled students, as Matriarch Lucen stood before them.

"Greetings, students. The Lucen Monastery was founded on the principles of training gifted Ardat-Yakshi to embrace their nature. To teach disciple and refine your skills so that you can serve the asari in the best way possible: to use the natural gifts bestowed upon you. In other words, to be _yourselves_." Lucen let her words sink into the crowd. Looking around at the faces of the young asari before her, face blank, she continued. "You all are our future and represent the best of our species. You have demonstrated that you have the ability to use your talents and to learn and grow. I stand before you now, proud of your accomplishments."

Affirmation at the Matriarch's speech could be heard by both the Priestesses and students. Lucen allowed for the pause before she continued.

"It is because of this that I am announcing that two of our aspirants will begin the trials to become acolytes." Again the Matriarch paused, "This is a great honor and all will be facing these challenges sooner than we normally would. You all must be prepared and be ready to push yourselves harder than you ever have. I know you can do this and we are here to ensure your success."

A roar of voices, all talking excitedly rushed through the assembly. Lucen allowed for the students to revel in the announcement.

"You have all been taking extra lessons and pushing yourselves to grow. Today, I am here to inform you that Aspirant Briony D'Antea and Aspirant Joquil M'Lesis will be sent to Earth for their tests."

Hearing the names, Linnea held Briony's hand more firmly and turned to her. _She looks confident... that is good._

"Did you hear that? I was selected for my trials!" Joquil hurried through the crowd of students to find Linnea. "I was selected first! They know that I'm better... even with all of your _heritage_, it was me that they picked!" Joquil was beaming, as she stood tall, flexing her back to push out her breasts and smiling wickedly. "I'm better!"

The words burned Linnea, but she used all her practice to not take the bait that Joquil readily laid out for her. "Yes... you were picked first... _congratulations_." Linnea clenched her teeth together and she felt Briony squeeze her hand tightly. "Now go with the Goddess." Linnea's free hand balled up as she could feel the urge to flare her biotics.

Seeing Linnea's reaction, Gelsey hurried to stand in front of her sister. "It is a great honor Joquil. You should humble yourself and prepare your mind." Gelsey could tell that her sister was ready to send a singularity in the direction of Joquil and did her best to help remove her as a target.

"Congratulations!" Lasis approached the group and lightly hugged her student. "You will do well... I have every confidence in your abilities."

"Lasis.. you and I have much to prepare our Aspirants for before they leave for Earth." Gelsey said pointedly, positioning herself between Linnea and Joquil. "Priestess T'Samri must be eager to speak with you _both_."

Taking the hint, Lasis grasped Joquil's arm and started directing her towards Priestess T'Samri. "I am very proud of your accomplishments, Joquil. Now... Let's find out more about your target!"

Still smiling, Joquil happily let herself be led away, but she could not pass up the opportunity to make a face at Linnea.

"Move Gelsey! Just let me send a little singularity at her," Linnea growled, imagining the asari floating helplessly through the air.

"Who is her target?" Briony asked, pressing past Linnea's anger with a confident voice.

"A human called Harkin,' Gelsey replied, 'and you are to be tested on a volus named Breq... also on Earth."

_I know them... or rather Allers knew them. Harkin and Breq. _The memory of the human made Briony feel nauseous. "You should feel sorry for Joquil. Her target is truly repulsive and lecherous. He is one of the most disgusting humans on Earth."

Both Gelsey and Linnea looked at Briony quizzically. It was Linnea that spoke first, "How do you know him?"

Holding her breath while she thought of an answer, Briony did her best to keep her facial expressions in check. "I... I have seen him in the mind of a victim. He left a _sickening _residue."

The idea of Joquil melding with such a lowlife made Linnea burst into laughter. "Oh... I wish I could see her face when she sees him! Miss high and mighty seducing and melding with a pervert... and a human!"

The three all laughed, but the images of Breq and Harkin were forefront in Briony's mind. Excitement for the joining surged through her and the longing to taste the mind of volus added in a flavour of intrigue to the event.

* * *

"The time has come for the Aspirants to face their trials." Matriarch Lucen had entered the meeting room and made her announcement before even taking her place at the head of the table.

A collective sigh went across the room.

"They have both worked hard, the Matriarch and I believe they are ready." Confidence tinged the words of Priestess T'Samri, as she rose and looked to the group. "Aspirant M'Lesis and Aspirant D'Antea have demonstrated an amazing ability to adapt to this challenge and push themselves harder than most. As a result, both have grown and understand that we are not just wanting them to make a kill, but to use restraint and discipline to control their urges. They will succeed."

"Yes, I believe that they will." Lucen added her voice to T'Samri's. She had remained standing and decided that the meeting did not need to be a long one. "The shuttle has been prepared and will be waiting for the aspirants. T'Samri and P'Trona, please prepare them and be ready to go within the hour."

Both Priestesses bowed slightly and left to ready their students, as they did, T'Nira leaned in close to Lucen, "So this is it." It was said as a statement, draped in all seriousness.

"They will be the first, but soon _all_ of us will be tested." Lucen watched as the others were leaving and then looked over at the large asari that took up her side. "We must all be ready T'Nira... I fear that the time is coming that will test us all.

T'Nira felt a chill run through her, as she saw something that looked like fear flash in Lucen's eyes. She had never seen the Matriarch flinch, not even from duties that others could barely stomach, but for her to know fear was unsettling. "Matriarch, what are you not telling us?"

"I have seen... things. In the minds of some of the Cerberus troops... not just lies, but _knowledge _of a coming evil that could destroy everything that we know. The Illusive Man is aware of this too and is using it a tool to Cerberus's advantage... despite fearing it. But you can not control a force made solely to kill, you can only fight against it."

T'Nira's face could not hide her emotions, "What kind of evil?"

Seeing the reaction of T'Nira, Lucen called on centuries of training to mask her expressions, "I have heard them called the Reapers. I do not know much about them, only that they were the ones behind the attack on the Citadel... not the geth and some rogue Spectre." Lucen looked deeply into T'Nira's auburn eyes to see the worry and questions that the Priestess held. Lucen knew that her words were not wasted on T'Nira, the Priestess could see it clearly within her.

T'Nira was quiet, as she digested Lucen's warning. "Matriarch, why have we not heard more?" Are the Matriarchs on Thessia as convinced as you?"

A smile formed on Lucen's lips. _If only all were as willing to believe as we are... _"No, the Matriarchs do not want to hear of the Reaper threat or of Cerberus. They want to observe and assess. But I am not one to wait on the _wisdom_ of our government. Even if the Reapers are a myth, Cerberus and the Illusive Man are not and they are preparing for something that will extend past Earth. We will be ready for them and we will prevail... we _must_."

* * *

_**A/N:** While writing this chapter, Bebus and I started to discuss where we wanted to take the story and how we wanted to develop some of the characters. As a result, this chapter turned into more of a transitory chapter that is less focused on 'the kill' and more focused on setting up for what is to come. We promise that the next chapter will be full of all sorts of mind-sucking deaths!_

_As always, thank you for reading! We absolutely love all of the comments, reviews, PMs, favorites and follows - they really do inspire us to keep writing (and killing)!_


	7. Loose Ends: The Volus

All sorts of emotions were running through Briony: excitement, nervousness, and annoyance. She had been selected to complete her testing to be an Acolyte and would be leaving soon to start her trial, but she would be doing it with Joquil, which added a sourness to it all.

As the aspirant readied herself for her trials, Briony looked around her room and was caught off guard when a wave of emotions struck her. The room itself was rather empty and plain and nearly identical to all the other rooms in the monastery: creamy white walls, a picture of Lucen and Athame, a mirror, a closet and a small bed fitted in light blue sheets covered by a matching quilt. It suddenly hit her, what made this place so unique and complete were the other Ardat-Yakshi that called the monastery their home. The realisation that there was a place for her, where she could excel and grow into her full potential completed her in a way that she had never known before.

_I have found my home and for the first time, I know what I am destined to become. _

Closing her eyes and breathing deeply, Briony allowed the emotion to fill her. Memories of her friends, the other students and the priestesses flooded her thoughts, adding to the moment.

_I must focus on my task; it will not be easy and I have much to prepare for._

Pushing away from her comfort zone, Briony searched her memory for the meld with Diana Allers. A seriousness washed away the sentiment of her mood, as she concentrated on the knowledge that had been gained from another's mind. Her target's face appeared, clear and sharp in her mind: Breq, the volus. To her surprise, warmth and an almost innocent aura surrounded the memory of the volus. Without even realising it, his image caused Briony to smile.

_What an interesting little creature._

Exhaling, Briony looked over her room one last time. _I am ready for this!_ A calmness and clarity added to her more serious demeanour. _It is almost time to go_. Briony turned her back on her room and then headed to find Linnea, she still was smiling from her memory of the volus.

* * *

As soon as she entered the hallway leading to the common room, Briony could hear excited voices engaged in some sort of argument. Listening to the voices, it was obvious who the speakers were: Linnea and Joquil and Joquil seemed to be taking pleasure in reminding Linnea of her candidacy to become an Acolyte. _I wonder if she will be so excited when she meets Harkin?_

"I can't wait to use all of my new talents! That human will not know what hit him, when I am done with him." Joquil's voice was booming with excitement and anticipation of her kill.

Linnea rolled her eyes, "You know, I bet he would love it more if you were gaged!"

Joquil flared her biotics and in three large steps, crossed the room to Linnea. "You were not even selected!"

"Briony told me about your target and I am thankful that I was not _selected_!" Linnea kept her voice steady, but the words were tinged with venom.

"Really Joquil, try to contain yourself." Entering the room, Briony was struck by Joquil's appearance and her resemblance to Aria T'Loak. The girl was wearing a pair of tight, black leather pants with a matching leather tank top, but it was her eyes and the lust they carried that made her look truly like a predator. "This is serious and the results will have a major impact on our lives. We will either be Acolytes or... we will be dead."

Both Linnea and Joquil turned their attention to the newcomer; Linnea greeted her friend with a warm smile, while Joquil sneered maliciously.

With a wave of her hand, Joquil's confidence returned and she quickly dismissed the comment. "So serious! This is going to be fun and at the end, I will get to feel the demise of a human and I'll be an Acolyte! I do not worry about failure, as it is _never_ going to happen."

"You should not be so cocky... dressing like Aria is not the same as being Aria." Briony crossed the room to stand next to Linnea, but her gaze did not move from Joquil.

Linnea looked closer at Joquil and burst out with laughter when she realised how much she did look like her mentor. "Geez Joquil, nice outfit! Do you want me to call Auntie Aria to see about getting you a matching leather jacket too?"

Joquil's cheeks flushed a deep shade of purple, as she turned quickly on the pair. "You were not even selected!" Anger and embarrassment could be heard in her tone of voice, as she attempted to recover from her lost ground. "How does it feel... to know that I am better than you, Linnea?" Joquil looked deeply into Linnea's eyes and narrowed her own; her voice was now full of taunting and spite.

Not backing down, Linnea stepped closer to Joquil, locked eyes and leaned into her face, so that her forehead was almost touching her rival's. "You will never be better than me or anyone here, Joquil."

Joquil's biotics flared again and this time, she used her energy to push Linnea back. Rage filled her eyes and in a move of dominance, stepped closer to Briony and brought her hand to the girl's crest. "You... you are afraid to fail. I can see it in you. You will never be as good as me or as powerful as I am."

Briony caught Joquil's hand and removed it from her face, "I am not fearful Joquil, rather I take this on as a responsibility and as a chance to evolve." Her expression was stern and confidence seemed to pour out of her. "You are a fool, Joquil M'Lesis."

The words were said with an assurance that they made Joquil stop and brought a small frown to her lips. All that Joquil could manage to do was fume and stare at the pair.

Recovering from the push, Linnea came to Briony's defence, "Don't let her get to you, Briony! Trust me... she's not worth the effort."

Briony stood taller and again addressed Joquil, "This is not a game... this is our chance to survive and to grow into what we could not be without the monastery... Ardat-Yakshi. We either evolve or we die... remember that."

Unknown to the girls, another person had entered the room and was watching the exchange. Upon hearing the final statement, a knowing smile came across the watcher's lips. "Aspirant M'Lesis and Aspirant D'Antea... it is time."

Joquil's body went stiff and her attention, like that of Linnea's and Briony's went directly to that of the speaker, Priestess T'Samri. "Time to go." She sneered at Linnea, turned her back to the asari and headed towards the Priestess.

Before Briony could join the others, Linnea caught her arm and lightly pulled her friend close. "You will succeed Briony, there is no doubt in my mind of this." The words were said just above a whisper, but held deep friendship and confidence in them.

A smile came to Briony's features, as she quickly returned the affection. "Thank you, Linnea. It is only a matter of time before your trials... Blessings of the Goddess be upon you, my sister."

They both nodded their goodbyes, as Briony hurried to catch up to T'Samri and Joquil.

* * *

Briony and Joquil each took their places on either side of Priestess T'Samri. Silence accompanied the group, as the students followed their teacher to the shuttle bay. Neither were allowed to take any possessions with them, only their knowledge and training would matter once they left the monastery.

The path lead them all through the gardens and the tranquility of the entryway. Waiting at the base of the statue of Lucen, stood the Matriarch. She watched as the party approached, with her normal stern expression. The Matriarch was wearing her formal robes and headdress, signifying the importance of the trials.

As they approached, they halted before both the statue and the Matriarch. "Aspirant M'Lesis and Aspirant D'Antrea... you have both demonstrated skills indicating that you are ready to take the next steps in your training." The Matriarch paused, as if to assess the reactions of her students.

Neither Joquil or Briony responded verbally, but both looked eagerly at Lucen. T'Samri touched their shoulders, indicating that they should kneel before both the statue of Lucen and Matriarch Lucen.

"The right of the Acolytes is a choice... should you wish to take this path, you must assert your commitment through the sacrifice of blood. To take this step comes with risk... for if you fail, you will forfeit your life." The Matriarch paused again to allow the weight of her words sink in and to also see the reactions of the students.

Both donned serious expressions at the reminder of what failure would cost, but neither student looked away from Lucen.

"Success though, will come with its own reward. One that only you can discover and one that will forever change your life. Aspirant M'Lesis, do you accept your trial?"

Joquil did not hesitate with her response and her excitement could be heard by all in the party, "Absolutely, Matriarch!"

Lucen brought her gaze to Joquil's face. She saw the girl's facade clearly, but also recognized the hunter hidden under the bravado. _This one will either rise to the challenge or fail, but either way, she will do it loudly_.

Lucen nodded her approval and then faced Briony. "Aspirant D'Antea, do you accept your trial?"

Briony, like Joquil did not hesitate, "I do, Matriarch." Her voice was steady and calm and her body language reflected the seriousness of what the trials represented.

Lucen looked deeper into Briony's eyes. _Yes... she is indeed ready and understands her place._ The Matriarch nodded once and then brought out a small dagger that had been hidden in her robes. "To start your journey, hold out your left hand, you will accept your trial with the sacrifice of blood."

The dagger was sharp, as the Matriarch first cut her own palm and then those of each of the Aspirants. Lucen grasped each of her student's hands, so that all of their blood mixed together. Her grip stayed firmly around each of the girls as she spoke, "You have now started the trial and accepted the blood oath of the Acolytes... Go with the Goddess and discover your paths." Lucen released her grip and stepped back.

Both Joquil and Briony remained silent, as they were guided to their awaiting shuttle. They were surprised to find that the transport was not empty, but that both Gelsey and Lasis were waiting for them.

"The Neophytes will help to evaluate your progress and also will serve to complete the job... should you fail." T'Samri spoke, as she took her place on the shuttle. "I will also serve as an observer for you both. Please take your seats, as we will be leaving soon."

Briony moved towards Gelsey and took a seat next to the window. She wanted to watch as the shuttle pulled away from the Monastery.

The engines fired and the occupants could feel the shuttle gently lifting off of the ground.

"This is it." Briony whispered the words and as she did, she felt the soft touch of her mentor take hold of her hand. _I will succeed... I am ready_.

* * *

Gelsey smiled fondly at the beautiful asari at her side, then linked arms as the pair strode confidently into the rustic-looking building before them, a strange sight in the otherwise modern spaceport at the outskirts of a place called Nottingham. She had no idea what a "British pub" was, but apparently the volus Breq did his business from the place, and one of the first things the girls were taught at the monastery was to blend into their surroundings.

As they entered, Gelsey realised that might be more difficult than she had originally imagined.

Inside, the dimmed lights could not hide the beautiful stone work of the walls, or the polished wood everywhere she looked. What appeared to be wooden barrels stood, end-up, in an irregular pattern across the floor, most with several humans sitting around them, using them as tables.

Naturally, the two stunning asari, clad in alluring dresses that revealed vast swathes blue curves and sensual flesh, drew a lot of attention from the mostly male clientele, but the pair ignored the lust-filled gazes as they sauntered to the barman, softly swaying their hips before leaning over the gleaming bar. Gelsey nodded at Briony, trusting her to take the lead. They had agreed their strategy on their way over here, and Briony was very confident in her ability to lure out her target.

Briony slowly shuffled onto one of the strange stools lining the bar, and reached over to slowly draw her finger down the phallic beer pump as she gave the human barman a coy smile. He seemed to be an older man, from what she could tell: the hair on his head and face was black speckled with silver, and there were wrinkles around his eyes.

"Hi there, me and my friend are..." Briony said, before pulling Gelsey in close to her, "new in town. What do you recommend?"

It wasn't strictly _necessary,_ Briony knew, to play this little game. She was surprised the bartender's tongue wasn't already dropping from his mouth, but she wanted everything to be perfect. If anybody asked later, the pair would not just be asari who strode in and demanded to see Breq, but a couple of maidens who seemed to be in the mood for a little fun, and just _happened _to meet the volus: it was less suspicious. Playing the teasing but harmless little girl would inevitably lower suspicion.

"Ah..." the bearded bartender began, before shaking his head, trying to drag his gaze up from the pair's bodies. The poor man seemed to retreat into a professional persona before reeling off his next words. "We've got a _fine _range of traditional ales, ladies, if that's your thing, most of them brewed not more than a hundred miles from this very pub. If not, let me know what kind of drink you'd like and I'll point you in the right direction. First though, I'm afraid I have to ask, how old are you two?"

The unexpected question threw Briony's practiced persona for a second. She blinked, confused. "How _old? _What do you mean?"

"Ah... like it sounds, lass. I can't serve you unless you're over eighteen years old. They haven't gotten around to changing the law for aliens, so..." He shrugged helplessly, seeming to gain confidence as the asari were put on the back foot.

"How... strange..." Briony said, glancing at Gelsey, who shrugged. "Well, I am forty three years old."

"And I'm fifty seven," Gelsey added with a smile.

"...Huh." The bartender raised one bushy eyebrow, and again looked the pair over. "Well, you're looking good for it. Don't want to go causing some interspecies incident so I'll take your word, what can I get you?"

Trying her best to recover, Briony again leaned over the bar, giving the man a good view of her cleavage.

"We'll try your... _ale_... please, if it's as good as you say we'll be very grateful..." she trailed off with a suggestive grin. The man hurried off, eyes wide, to fetch their drinks as Briony whispered to Gelsey.

"Breq is in the corner. It looks like he's seeing somebody."

Gelsey nodded silently, pleased with Briony's awareness. She had not been obvious in scouting out the pub, and had picked up the only clue - the oddly stubby legs poking under the table - from the booth covered by a curtain in just a single glance. She was doing very well so far, and Gelsey waited to see how Briony wanted to proceed.

"We'll stay here until he's finished, and hope he comes to the bar for a drink. If he doesn't, I'll improvise." Briony's words were confident, and Gelsey again nodded without a word, before the bartender reappeared clutching two glasses full of an unappealing brown liquid. Both asari shot him a winning grin as the man carefully placed them on the bar before them.

"Here you are ladies, two pints of best bitter fresh from the barrel, tapped a new one just for you."

Briony had no idea what the man meant, but she smiled gratefully anyway as she ran a finger around the condensation on the glass. "That's very kind of you."

With slight caution, both Briony and Gelsey brought their glasses up to their lips... and took a sip.

_Goddess, this is horrible! _Briony had to resist scrunching her face instinctively - it was bitter, slightly warmer than she had expected... but as it ran across her taste buds she noticed what was actually a very subtle blend of flavours - some she recognised from the alien cuisine they were occasionally served on Lucen, some strange and new. She carefully took another drink, and this time the bitterness took a backseat to the flavours, allowing her to enjoy them more fully.

She smiled up at the barman. "What an intriguing taste!"

His honest grin pleased the asari as he responded. "Beer's been brewed in this country as long as it's been here. Englishmen would drink it 'cos they knew it'd be cleaner than the water before we invented proper sewage an' pipes for getting the clean stuff."

_How curious. _Apparently the species had invented alcoholic beverages before ensuring a clean water supply. Briony smiled sweetly. "Thank you for the history, sir."

The man grimaced, a hint of red touching his cheeks. "Name's Nigel, please don't be calling me 'sir', reminds me of my time with the bloody Alliance... mind if I ask what two lovely asari are doing patronising my pub? Not that I'm complaining at all, just normally see you heading to the glitzier joints down the way."

Gelsey smiled, seeing the curtain hiding Breq twitch out of the corner of her eye - Briony would need to give that her attention, while she kept the barman busy. "We were visiting this magnificent planet, and our shuttle is departing shortly. We decided we would rather see a traditional human establishment than a bar similar to those you can find _anywhere._"

Briony turned slowly as she heard Gelsey distracting the barman, to see a human female flushed red quickly slink away from the booth, and a volus who could only be her target roll out of his seat, and strut towards the bar. _Perfect. _

Before she could even say anything, the volus heaved himself up onto a stool, and Briony saw one of the eye holes in his suit darken for a second in what could only be a wink. "Welcome... Goddess of the Thessia clan! I had not expected to see... such a wondrous sight before me... on this otherwise dull day!"

The volus dipped his head as best he could - the motion looking more like his entire rotund body orbiting on the spot - and Briony smiled a predator's smile. This would be easier than she thought.

* * *

"Yer friend's an odd'un."

Gelsey slowly turned her head back from the softly swaying form of Briony, leaving the pub hand-in-hand with a waddling Breq, who was still spouting cute devotion to the asari who had played him like a chamber instrument.

The elder asari hoped that it would not be a problem. Whilst the volus' adoration made it easy for Briony to ply her charms, she suspected her pupil might actually be _fond _of the unusual alien. It was easy to take the life of one you hated: less so one you genuinely cared for... but this was all part of the test. Gelsey's own preference was not to get too attached to her targets; to use her knowledge to the fullest extent, and see her target as a means to test these skills. But she was not there to judge the way Briony approached her work; all of the monastery's students did their duty differently. Her task was simply to guide, support and, when Briony had finished, assess.

She turned back to the barman, knowing she had to distract him a while longer. "That she is, Nigel. But I am sure you know we asari do not see love and sex as limited by such meaningless boundaries as _species_."

The man flushed a deeper red, and began pulling at his collar. "Erm, yeah... I'd heard somethin' of the sort."

Gelsey leaned forwards. "Some asari even share sex as humans might share a handshake, simply a way to greet friends. _Anybody, _whether asari, volus or human could benefit from such an outlook. Even... _you_."

"Ah... does that mean... ah..." He began sweating profusely. "It's just that... I mean... I've got a _wife, _and..."

As he trailed off helplessly, Gelsey decided the poor man had suffered enough. She sat back, reigning in her own arousal and the undoubtedly potent pheromones that were filling the room. She chuckled. "Don't worry, Nigel, I would never wish to impose on another's bonding. We can talk about something else, if you like."

The man sagged with relief. "Greatly appreciated, love." He shook his head. "I swear to God something in this room's scramblin' my brains. I can't... hell, now I'm just wondering how the hell yer friend's going to... well... _anything, _with good Sir Breq."

The man eyed her curiously. "Not that I want to make assumptions, but have you ever... you know..."

Gelsey grinned at the man's badly worded question. She pushed her empty glass towards the bar. The sisters of her monastery were generally dissuaded from drinking, even when it was required as part of the seduction process, but asari metabolisms were stronger than humans and the "beer" seemed to be quite weak. _Besides, I think I actually quite like it. _

As the man took the glass, she shot him a winning smile, but kept any trace of seduction from her eyes. "You'd have to try harder than that to offend me, Nigel. No, I have never _personally _enjoyed the taste of Irune... but I am not unfamiliar with how it works. Would you like me to explain it to you?"

Nigel scratched his greying beard, then set to pulling both Gelsey and himself a new pint. He suspected this would be worth a tale or two to his future customers. "Go on then lass, enlighten me. The next round's on me, I've got a feeling this story's gonna be a doozy."

* * *

Briony beamed affectionately at the volus waddling just above her waist level, striding proudly towards his apartment. She had not thought one of his species capable of exuding such pure, sexy, _confidence, _but the odd little man had put her in such a pure, innocent good mood, one unlike any she had experienced for some time at the monastery.

"And then what?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Thessia-Goddess... I would not dare... to assault your unspoiled mind with such things!"

She hip bumped him, well aware that the gesture put her pert ass near enough _into _his face. "I'll decide what _despoils _me, and I've decided I want that to be _you._"

"Oh... my!" The volus seemed to choke on his breather for a second, before looking up to her. "I think I have... underestimated you, Goddess of the azure oceans!"

"A common mistake," she replied with a sly grin.

Briony liked Breq. He was charming, in his own way, and she was very interested to see the apartment he was bragging about. Apparently he had lured many an unsuspecting female to his lair, and she was curious to see just how much truth there was to her lessons about volus sexual habits and fetishes.

They eventually reached his apartment... and Briony had to hold in a gasp of surprise. Just before her were a set of stairs leading down to a large room furnished with rich purple and gold velvet, and lewd art depicting women of just about every species in the galaxy bent into erotic poses. Several luxurious couches were spotted around the room, and she saw a bar - at volus height - in the corner.

But Breq's bachelor pad was not what truly caught her attention. Just before her, leading alongside the staircase down to the living room, was a ramp, made of a mosaic of glittering mirrors.

Breq slowly turned, looking up at Briony. Before he could say anything, she flashed him a wicked grin, lit up with biotics and gently pushed him backwards, until he stumbled and began to roll down the ramp.

"Oh, Mistress! You know what Breq liiiiikes!" As the volus' voice rolled away, Briony's grin widened, and she pounced after him.

* * *

"Rolling?" Nigel did not believe it. He was an old-fashioned man, and not ashamed of the fact. He knew other people did all sorts of odd things in the bedroom, but for the most part saw most of them as curious peccadilloes that, as long as nobody went around _talking _about them, didn't do anybody any harm. But _rolling?_

Gelsey nodded, deadly serious. "I think it has something to do with the shape of their bodies. When they roll, blood begins to flow faster, and from what I hear it feels _amazing._"

"Huh." The barman took a long drink, the complex ale wasted as he was lost in thought. He knew vaguely that more questions would only lead to further confusion, but nevertheless he distantly heard himself ask, "So... how do they, ah, get themselves rolling?"

Gelsey took a sip of her beer, enjoying the taste as she remembered her lessons. She leaned forward onto the bar, aware the man's attention was well away from her cleavage at that moment. "Well, most simply do so on the ground. But there are some..."

* * *

Briony's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she assertively pushed Breq into his bedroom. The room was _enormous, _even bigger than the living room, with a high ceiling that could only have been made possibly by knocking into the room above. In the centre was a massive circular bed covered in red silk sheets... but her absolute amazement was directed at the ramps, slides and tubes that snaked around the room, reminding her of a child's playground.

_A real volus bachelor pad!_

Briony grinned down at Breq as he spoke to her. "What does the lovely... queen of the waves... think of Breq's... erotic lair?"

Rather than reply, a curious arousal shot through her. She'd never been sexually involved with anybody other than species at least roughly the same shape as her: turians, a couple of humans, and an asari - the latter an accident, when she first discovered what she was. She knew that between Breq's suit and their physiologies traditional sex was simply not possible, but there was _always _an alternative for those with a little imagination... and she _wanted _to enjoy her time with the charming volus. She lit up with biotics, and gently lifted Breq onto one of the higher ramps.

"Oh, sweet sapphire Goddess... you are most generous with your affections! You must allow Breq... to please you unlike any other man has before!"

* * *

Gelsey took another draw of her beer. The taste was truly growing on her. "I've heard they are some of the most caring lovers in the galaxy."

"Huh." Nigel's head was reeling. It suddenly occurred to him that he hadn't made love to his wife for quite some time. Not that either of them minded: they weren't spring chickens anymore, and shared their affections in ways other than sex. But whether it was the influence of the lovely asari lighting a long-burned out fire, or some element of wounded pride at the thought of a _volus _being able to treat a woman better than him, he suddenly decided his wife was in for a night of passion.

After they'd cleaned the dishes and watched their shows, of course.

* * *

Briony closed her eyes, imagining the pleasure Breq was currently enjoying flowing through her. That rush of blood, the wonderful arousal, the need for release...

_Goddess... I need more! _

She opened her eyes, seeing Breq strutting towards her, fresh from the bottom of the longest ramp in the room. Whether it was the absolutely shameless, cocky confidence that rolled from him, or the charming words he had been speaking since they'd met, she _wanted _the volus, _now. _

Surprisingly, he walked past her... before looking over his shoulder, one of the eye-holes shutting in a wink. He had stopped by a large chest on the floor and curious, Briony crossed over to him.

"What's in there?" she asked.

In response, a suited hand slid around her waist and pulled her in closer. Giggling, she allowed him to softly caress her, before his other hand danced over the lock on the chest. The lid slid open... and Briony's jaw dropped in response. The thing was practically _overflowing _with sex toys: some she recognised from her lessons, and many she didn't.

Breq turned to Briony, and softly slid his hand up the inside of her thigh.

"Which would the wonderful... Goddess of Thessia... like to use first?"

Rather than reply, Briony sauntered to the bed, slipping the straps of her dress from her shoulders, and allowing it to fall to the floor. Dropping onto her back, enjoying the soft, cool silk across her body, she shot the volus a sultry grin. "I don't care, just grab one and get yourself over here!"

* * *

Briony clutched the silk sheets, soft silk collapsing beneath her fingers.

Her back arched, and the muscles in her thighs quivered, demanding she clamp them together.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her breath drew short.

A ghost of a touch ran down her spine, and she gasped.

She was close. Breq did _something _that her lust-addled brain could not quite comprehend, but it sent a rush of heat across her crests, and a wordless moan was dragged from her lips. The hiss of Breq's breather faded into nothing, and she knew it had to be soon... close...

Tendrils of her mind reached out as sapphire eyes flickered to obsidian. Lust pounded through her, and when she touched the essence that was Breq, the volus giving all of himself to her, his own body rushing with a sweet tenderness just at seeing the pleasure _she _was in, she finally gave in, clasping her legs around his rotund body, crying out in pleasure as she sank herself further into his mind. She first pushed through the suprise, then the eager welcome... into the depths of his erotic fantasies, feeling her body helplessly quiver in time with his as the volus found his own release, shared everything of herself, and he too opened himself to her...

When it began. Black spots appeared across her vision as Breq's brain began to hemorrhage, but the sheer _rush _of intense power brought them both to release yet again, this time fraught with the sweet taste of Breq's fear.

Briony pulsed reassurance heavy with pleasure, that it would be over, that his death would bring a pleasure and purpose unlike any he could comprehend...

_Why?_

_All life must end, Breq._

_Why me?_

_It matters not. But know that with me, you will live forever._

And he accepted it.

_If now is my time, then I give myself to you, beautiful Goddess._

As his sense of self began to fade, he gave everything of himself over to Briony. His hopes and pride, his dreams and ambitions, his love for life... and deeper than all else, the insecurity about his form he buried in bravado. But as Briony touched the very core of his being, Breq knew then that she saw none of it. She did not see the waddling legs, the ridiculous breather, the unattractive body in a sea of tall, slim, beautiful aliens. She saw _him_, and she wanted _him, _just as he was.

And at that realisation, as all else faded to black, Breq found peace.

* * *

Briony lay still for a long time, breathing heavily, savouring the rush of pleasure still racing through her body, the wisps of Breq's personality swimming through her mind.

As the last remnants of Breq faded away, she opened her eyes to see the still form gripped between her legs, aching with the aftershocks of her sexual release.

She knew she had to move fast, to leave Earth with Gelsey before anybody found his body.

But she could not. Not yet.

Slowly, she sat up and took Breq's dead weight into her arms, laying him on his back. She knew his body would be returned to Irune when it was found and the police investigation was concluded, but for now he was her charge, her responsibility.

Body still flushed with endorphins, she looked around. Without the volus' outgoing personality filling the room, it seemed... more dull. The red sheets were not so vivid, the lewd paintings almost sad when just hours previously they were both funny and erotic. The lubricant on the slides around the room was no longer a testament to the fun they had, but evidence that would be dragged into the public sphere, the alien customs likely to be mercilessly mocked.

Briony sighed, and looked down to the volus.

He looked peaceful. Without the huffing breath, his body seemed to have... _deflated?_... losing some of its rotundity, having him look almost like his body was stocky and muscular rather than bloated through the alien atmosphere. She stood up, and crossed to her dress crumpled on the floor. Carefully she unpicked the seam and drew out a thin syringe, quickly returning to the volus' body and injecting its contents through the specially designed input valve. A lethal dose of potent aphrodisiac. Given the volus' reputation, it would not be so difficult to believe. Perhaps not the _least _suspicious way to die, but it was still the one she had chosen.

Breq's body prepared, she quickly dressed herself, and gathered all of the toys they had used together into a sack. She would take it with her and destroy it when safe. There were enough left scattered around the room that it was unlikely the police would suspect any missing.

Briony knew she should leave. Make her way out, plant the virus in his security system that would erase all evidence of her being there; the sabotage disguised as a flaw in the security software itself.

But she couldn't leave, not yet.

She saw back down on the bed beside Breq, and gently ran a hand across his masked face. She had seen his real face, when they melded. It was an image she would carry with her to her death.

Briony had once wondered why they killed with the meld at all. Most of the assassinations involved disguising the death as something else... so why not kill them like that and remove any trace of suspicion that the victim was actually the prey of an Ardat-Yakshi?

At first she suspected it was simply to allow the Ardat-Yakshi a release for their urges, that could be put to use by the asari government.

But as she felt another whisper of Breq's personality echo through her mind, she knew the truth. In taking his life in this manner, she had done something beautiful. She had shown him her true self, and he had shown her his. For Breq to be killed by a drug overdose was a poor death, compared to that she had granted him. With Briony, Breq would live for as long as the Goddess granted she herself did. His true self, that only one with her unique gifts could see and hold with her.

She smiled, and knew that she would forever remember the joyous time she had spent with Breq.

She leaned over and planted a soft kiss on the outside of his suit.

Then she stood up, and left.

* * *

_**A/N:** This is part one of Loose Ends and yes, the next one will be 'The Human'. If you enjoyed this chapter, then you can definitely thank the makers of said beer (and many hours playing as a volus and getting shot - we always tried to time it so we maximized the rolling) - because it was responsible for volus ramp sex!_

_Thank you all for continuing to read our tale and provide so much feedback. We will continue to make the sacrifice of spending countless hours shooting bad guys and trying out new brews for the sake of our story!_

_As always, we love to hear from you, so please feel free to PM, review, favorite and/or follow us!_

_Cheers!_


End file.
